


Il grande gioco

by mikimac



Series: L'Alfa, il Beta e l'Omega [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo perfetto John Watson e Sherlock Holmes sarebbero stati un Omega ed un Alfa innamorati e felici. Nel mondo reale, imperfetto e crudele, James Moriarty irrompe nella loro vita. E le cose non saranno più come prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Consulente Criminale

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Big Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298542) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Con questo capitolo inizia la terza parte della serie ambientata nell’Omegaverse.  
> Dopo una seconda parte abbastanza leggera, questa sarà decisamente angst.  
> Tanto angst.  
> Indiscutibilmente angst.  
> Lettore avvisato … 
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono stati creati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e riadattati da Steven Moffat&Mark Gatiss per la BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e se dovesse ricordare altre storie, vorrebbe dire che non sono l’unica sadica sulla faccia della Terra, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura (tenete a portata i fazzolettini…)

Il sole brillava alto in cielo, illuminando la vita di John Watson, anche nelle giornate grigie e nebbiose di Londra.

“Buongiorno dottor Watson! – disse la cameriera con un sorriso – Il solito caffè, senza zucchero?”

“Buongiorno, Jenny. – rispose John, ricambiando il sorriso – Grazie, il solito. Come stanno Betty e George?”

“Oh, George sta bene, grazie al medico che lei ci ha consigliato. – trillò Jenny – Betty ha appena ritirato la pagella ed è stata davvero brava. Siamo molto orgogliosi dei voti che ha ottenuto.”

“Sono contento per voi. Faccia i miei complimenti a Betty. Buona giornata Jenny.”

“Buona giornata a lei, dottor Watson!”

“Buongiorno dottor Watson! – lo salutò Peter – Ecco il suo giornale. È arrivato anche un supplemento, le interessa?”

“Buongiorno, Peter, sì, grazie lo prendo. – rispose John – Potrebbe tenermi anche i numeri seguenti?”

“Certo, volentieri.”

“Grazie Peter, buona giornata.”

“Buona giornata a lei, dottor Watson.”

“Buongiorno dottor Watson. – lo accolse Mark – La stanno aspettando un paio di cadaveri arrivati freschi freschi ora.”

“Grazie Mark. – sorrise John – Come sta sua moglie? Ormai il parto è imminente.”

“Per fortuna sì! – sospirò l’uomo – Detto fra noi, sono stati i nove mesi più lunghi della mia vita!”

“Vedrà che ne sarà valsa la pena. – ribatté John, con un sorriso triste – Quando stringerà in braccio suo figlio, sarà un momento indimenticabile. Buona giornata, Mark.”

“Buona giornata, dottor Watson.”

La vita di John Watson era perfetta.

John Watson era un Omega.

Lavorava al Bart’s come patologo legale, dove era uno dei medici più apprezzati e stimati, non solo in quel campo.

Viveva al 221B di Baker Street.

Ed era innamorato.

Immensamente innamorato.

Di un Alfa.

Il suo Alfa era Sherlock Holmes, l’unico, il solo e meraviglioso Consulente Investigativo esistente al mondo.

John Watson era assolutamente e completamente ricambiato.

La sua vita procedeva sui binari della routine.

Amava Sherlock.

Lavorava al Bart’s.

Amava Sherlock.

Collaborava ai casi di Sherlock.

Amava Sherlock.

John Watson era un Omega che aveva trovato il suo Alfa perfetto in Sherlock Holmes.

Era un uomo che aveva tutto quello di cui avesse bisogno per essere felice.

Il sole brillava alto in cielo, illuminando la vita di John Watson, anche nelle giornate grigie e nebbiose di Londra, fino al giorno in cui vi fece irruzione James Moriarty, l’unico, solo e spietato Consulente Criminale esistente al mondo, portando con sé le tenebre.

 

 

Il Consulente Criminale

 

 

Era un giorno di inizio autunno.

La giornata era stata fresca, ma tersa.

Il sole stava tramontando e dipingeva il cielo con varie sfumature di rosso, giallo ed arancione.

La giornata al Bart’s era stata abbastanza tranquilla e John stava rientrando con un po’ di anticipo.

Strada facendo, si era fermato al Tesco a fare un po’ di spesa.

Sherlock sembrava assolutamente refrattario a fare commissioni banali e comuni come la spesa, per riempire il frigorifero e gli armadietti di cibo commestibile.

John sorrise.

Probabilmente Sherlock pensava che le scorte di cibo si materializzassero in casa utilizzando la sola forza del pensiero.

Quando arrivò davanti al 221B di Baker Street, vide parcheggiata un’auto nera.

John la riconobbe subito.

Mycroft Holmes doveva essere venuto a fare visita al fratello minore.

John sperò che non stessero litigando, anche se era improbabile che i due fratelli riuscissero ad avere una conversazione normale, senza lanciarsi almeno qualche frecciatina.

John sapeva, però, che Mycroft e Sherlock si amavano moltissimo, malgrado volessero far credere il contrario al resto del mondo.

“Buonasera, dottor Watson. – lo salutò la guardia del corpo di Mycroft – Posso aiutarla?”

“Buonasera, Steven. – gli sorrise John – Grazie, ma non ho molta roba, riesco a fare da solo. È da molto che siete qui?”

“Un’oretta. – rispose l’uomo – Direi che stia andando tutto bene. Non ho sentito urla né ho visto scorrere del sangue fuori dalla porta o giù dalla finestra.”

“Allora posso entrare tranquillo!” rise John.

Si avviò per salire i pochi gradini che portavano all’ingresso del 221B di Baker Street.

Davanti alla porta c’era un pacchettino, incartato come se fosse stato un regalo.

John lo prese in mano e lo fissò perplesso.

“Steven, ha visto chi lo abbia lasciato?” domandò alla guardia del corpo.

L’uomo si avvicinò e guardò il pacco stupito:

“No. – rispose interdetto – Non mi sono accorto che qualcuno si sia avvicinato alla porta. Vuole che lo faccia analizzare?”

John studiò il pacchetto.

Era indirizzato a Sherlock.

“Direi di no. – decise – Lo porto su e lo faccio vedere a Sherlock. Se dovessero esserci dei problemi, Mycroft la chiamerà. Grazie Steven.”

“A lei, dottore.”

John entrò e salì le scale che portavano al salotto.

Le voci di Mycroft e Sherlock, impegnati in una discussione, lo raggiunsero prima che aprisse la porta.

 

 

“Non mi interessa. – stava dicendo Sherlock – È un caso banale.”

“È un caso banale?! – sbottò Mycroft, irritato – Ne va di mezzo la sicurezza nazionale!”

“Appunto. – sottolineò Sherlock, in tono petulante – Noioso.”

“Buonasera, Mycroft. – salutò John, entrando in salotto – Stai proponendo qualche caso interessante a tuo fratello?”

I due fratelli erano seduti nelle poltrone, uno di fronte all’altro.

John si diresse in cucina per appoggiare la spesa sul tavolo.

“Aiutami a convincere Sherlock a seguire questo caso.” rispose Mycroft.

John stava per girarsi verso il salotto per ribattere a Mycroft, quando andò a sbattere contro Sherlock, che lo afferrò per i fianchi ed appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle del dottore.

John chiuse gli occhi, portò le braccia a stringere il collo di Sherlock e schiuse le labbra.

La lingua di Sherlock si intrudesse nella bocca di John, rapida ed impaziente, rincorrendo ed intrecciandosi con quella del dottore, in un bacio lungo, profondo e pieno di passione.

Nessuno dei due fece caso al tamburellare nervoso delle dita di Mycroft, che si schiarì la gola un paio di volte.

Quando Sherlock si staccò, John rimase per qualche secondo ad occhi chiusi, quasi senza fiato.

Sherlock gli diede un lieve bacio sulla fronte:

“Era tutto il giorno che volevo baciarti! – disse con un sorrisetto soddisfatto – Sei stato via un’eternità.”

“Se mi avessi informato di questa tua urgente necessità, sarei tornato a casa prima.” ribatté John, ridendo.

“Possiamo tornare a noi?” chiese Mycroft, in tono indispettito.

“È no.io.so! – ripeté Sherlock, sbuffando – La risposta è sempre no!”

“Anche se potresti lavorare a questo caso con John?” domandò Mycroft in tono mellifluo.

“Ah sì?” intervenne John, curioso.

“Ho dato ordine di mandare il cadavere al Bart’s. – riferì Mycroft – Lo troverai domani mattina, pronto sul tuo tavolo per l’autopsia.”

“Non mettere in mezzo John!” sbottò Sherlock, arrabbiato.

“Io mi avvalgo dei migliori sulla piazza. – ribatté Mycroft stizzito – Se John è uno dei migliori medici patologi che io conosca, non è colpa di nessuno!”

“Ho trovato questo pacchetto sulle scale. – intervenne John – Hai fatto acquisti on line?”

Prima che Sherlock rispondesse, il pacchetto si mise a suonare.

Play the Game.

Queen.

John e Sherlock lo fissarono straniti, mentre Mycroft si alzava dalla poltrona per raggiungerli.

Il pacchetto smise di suonare.

“C’è un telefono dentro.” disse John.

Sherlock prese il pacchetto e lo scartò.

Dentro c’era un cellulare con la custodia rosa.

“Sembra quasi il cellulare dell’ultima vittima del taxista.” constatò John.

“Già.” concordò Sherlock, in tono secco.

Nel silenzio che seguì, esplose la suoneria di un messaggio:

 

IL GIOCO È COMINCIATO.

 

I tre uomini si guardarono sorpresi.

Nessuno capiva da chi arrivasse il messaggio e cosa significasse.

Tutti sapevano, però, che quel cellulare era portatore di problemi.

 

 

Il giorno dopo, John era arrivato al Bart’s molto presto ed aveva trovato il cadavere direttamente al suo tavolo delle autopsie, come Mycroft gli aveva preannunciato.

L’uomo deceduto era Andrew West, un agente dei servizi segreti.

John ne stava studiando l’aspetto esteriore, quando la porta si aprì:

“Buongiorno, John. – lo salutò Molly – Sei mattiniero. Sapevi già dell’arrivo di questo cadavere?”

I capelli della nuca di John si rizzarono, come se avessero avvertito un pericolo.

Si girò di scatto.

Molly era entrata in compagnia di un uomo, piccolo, moro, con occhi neri, famelici e crudeli.

Un Alfa.

Decisamente.

“Chi è lei? – domandò John in tono aggressivo – Cosa ci fa qui? Chi l’ha fatta entrare?”

“Questo è James! – gorgogliò Molly, con un sorriso innamorato – Il mio ragazzo. Lavora al laboratorio di analisi ed è venuto a vedere se tu abbia già pronto dei campioni da fare analizzare.”

John fissò James con sguardo ostile.

Quell’Alfa non gli piaceva.

Era diverso da Sherlock e da Mycroft.

Lo percepiva come se fosse circondato da un alone oscuro.

“Non voglio Alfa nella mia sala per le autopsie.” disse in tono secco.

“Alfa? – chiese Molly sorpresa – John non farei mai entrare un Alfa nella tua stanza senza preavvisarti. James è un Beta, te lo posso garantire.”

James si stropicciò le mani, timido ed impacciato:

“Io sarei un Alfa? – mormorò in tono sbalordito – Oh, no no no no no! Io non sono un Alfa! Sono a malapena un Beta! Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che sono così timido e debole da sembrare un Omega!”

Molly arrossì, imbarazzata:

“Hai qualcosa per noi?” chiese a John.

“No. – rispose John, in tono seccato – Manderò io i campioni al laboratorio.”

“Oh … io … spero di non aver offeso nessuno. – mormorò James contrito – Voglio dire … con il commento sugli Omega … lo sanno tutti che sono più deboli delle donne e che gli piace solo essere scopati dagli Alfa.”

John era diventato paonazzo per la rabbia, mentre Molly era avvilita e spinse fuori James a forza:

“Ci vediamo dopo.” borbottò in tono bassissimo.

John era sicuro che quell’uomo fosse un Alfa.

Non importava quello che diceva.

Non importava quello che faceva.

Quell’uomo era un Alfa.

Ed era un Alfa pericoloso.

Decise che, appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione, ne avrebbe parlato con Molly.

Non voleva che lei soffrisse per colpa di un uomo falso e crudele, come doveva essere quel James.

 

 

Sherlock si stava annoiando.

Non aveva casi da risolvere.

Lestrade non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla cartellina che Mycroft gli aveva lasciato ed in cui erano racchiuse le informazioni sull’omicidio di Andrew West.

Avrebbe potuto sparare al muro.

Già fatto.

E John non avrebbe apprezzato altri buchi nella parete.

Avrebbe potuto suonare il violino.

Inutile.

Non c’era John ad ascoltarlo con gli occhi persi nel nulla e quel lieve sorriso di beatitudine che gli increspava le labbra, che spingeva Sherlock a dare il meglio di sé.

Avrebbe potuto eseguire qualche esperimento.

Noioso.

John non era in casa per condividere l’eccitazione della scoperta.

Il dossier di Mycroft lo fissava, come ipnotizzandolo, come invitandolo ad aprirlo ed a studiarlo.

Con uno sbuffo di disgusto, Sherlock lo prese, lo aprì e lo lesse.

Come aveva pensato.

Mycroft stava diventando lento.

Un caso da quattro.

Con un movimento fluido, si alzò dalla poltrona e si infilò il lungo cappotto.

Doveva controllare solo una cosa ed avrebbe consegnato a Lestrade l’assassino di West.

 

 

Arrivò sul luogo del ritrovamento del cadavere in meno di mezz’ora.

“Perché mi hai convocato qui?” domandò Lestrade in tono irritato, arrivando pochi secondi dopo.

“Ti sto facendo un favore, Gavin. – rispose Sherlock, in tono sostenuto – Non lamentarti.”

“Tu? – chiese Lestrade sorpreso – Un favore a me?”

“Certo. – sogghignò Sherlock – Sto per consegnarti l’assassino di un agente dei servizi segreti. Stai per fare un enorme favore alla Sicurezza Nazionale. Stai per diventare un eroe. Non sei contento?”

“Sarei più contento se ti ricordassi il mio nome di battesimo. – ribatté Lestrade, con un sospiro – Però sono sempre disponibile, quando c’è da arrestare un assassino. Dimmi solo una cosa: dato che si tratta di un agente dei servizi segreti, perché non chiami tuo fratello? Questo caso dovrebbe interessare più lui che me!”

“Infatti, questo caso me lo ha proposto Mycroft. – rispose Sherlock, con un ghigno irriverente – Gli ho detto quanto fosse noioso, ma lui non mi ha dato retta. Se arresti tu l’assassino, Mycroft capirà che avevo ragione e che avrebbe potuto risolvere questo caso senza coinvolgere me.”

Greg studiò Sherlock per qualche minuto, senza dire una parola.

“Sono sicuro che dovrei sentirmi offeso. – concluse, rassegnato – Dato che mi consegni un omicida, però, farò finta di nulla. Allora?”

“È stato Joe Harrison, il fratello della ragazza di West. – rivelò Sherlock, sorridendo soddisfatto – Abita lungo i binari della ferrovia che portano i treni a transitare in questo punto. Non è un criminale abituale. Se andiamo da lui, confesserà subito e mi consegnerà la chiavetta in cui West ha scaricato i piani missilistici che Mycroft sta cercando con tanta ansia.”

“Perché la chiavetta dovresti prenderla tu? – domandò Greg, appena irritato – Non dovevo essere l’eroe della situazione?”

“Accontentati di prendere un assassino senza fare nulla. – ribatté Sherlock, con uno sbuffo annoiato – Io devo pur far vedere a mio fratello che ho fatto qualcosa per lui, per cui mi debba essere riconoscente!”

Lestrade alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Prima o poi i fratelli Holmes lo avrebbero fatto ammattire.

 

 

John terminò l’autopsia su Andrew West, mandò i campioni ad analizzare e gli appunti da trascrivere.

Si era accorto già dalla mattina che stava iniziando il Ciclo, quindi prese un taxi e tornò a casa.

Sherlock non c’era.

Evidentemente, aveva deciso di accettare il caso propostogli da Mycroft ed era andato da lui.

John andò in bagno, si svestì ed entrò nella doccia:

“Dovrei avvertire Sherlock che è cominciato il Ciclo. – pensò, mentre iniziava a lavarsi – Però non vorrei distoglierlo dal caso. In questi giorni si stava annoiando e non vorrei allontanarlo dal suo divertimento.”

Non fece in tempo a finire il pensiero, che la porta della doccia si aprì.

John si voltò e si trovò davanti Sherlock, completamente nudo, che entrò e chiuse la porta, dietro di sé.

Senza dire una parola, Sherlock afferrò con le mani i polsi di John e lo bloccò contro la parete della doccia, iniziando a baciarlo prima in bocca, poi scendendo lungo il collo, attardandosi a prendersi lenta cura del tratto dall’orecchio alla spalla alternando baci e piccoli delicati morsi.

John chiuse gli occhi per godersi quelle delicate attenzioni e non si accorse di quando Sherlock smise ed avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio:

“Direi che a letto staremmo più comodi. – mormorò con voce bassa e roca – Mi sono dimenticato il preservativo.”

Sherlock rimase in attesa di una risposta da parte di John, che, però, rimase ad occhi chiusi.

In attesa.

Quando realizzò che Sherlock non stava facendo nulla, John aprì gli occhi.

Le labbra di Sherlock erano appena inclinate in un sorriso seducente.

“Mmmh? – domandò John – Cosa hai detto?”

Il sorriso di Sherlock si allargò, in modo sbarazzino:

“Pensavo che dovremmo andare a fare sesso sfrenato a letto. – ripeté in tono divertito – Mi sono dimenticato il preservativo. Il sesso sotto la doccia lo propongo per dopo.”

John si allungò e lo baciò:

“Concordo.” rispose, lasciando le sue labbra su quelle di Sherlock.

Si asciugarono velocemente ed andarono in camera da letto, senza infilarsi nessun indumento.

 

 

Arrivati in camera, ricominciarono a baciarsi.

Finirono sul letto senza quasi rendersene conto.

Sherlock afferrò un preservativo dal comodino, lo aprì, se lo infilò ed entrò in John, con dolcezza e delicatezza.

John lo accolse dentro di sé, inarcando la schiena per il piacere ed avvicinandosi a lui, in modo che potesse penetrarlo più profondamente.

Sherlock si mosse dentro John, toccandone i punti sensibili e provocando nell’Omega gemiti di piacere.

Il ritmo si fece sempre più frenetico, fino a quando Sherlock venne dentro John ed il dottore poco dopo.

Rimasero qualche secondo sdraiati, in attesa che il respiro ed i cuori riprendessero il loro ritmo regolare.

Sherlock uscì da John e si levò il preservativo.

John lo stava guardando e vide che sul viso di Sherlock si era dipinta un’espressione affranta, quasi spaventata.

John si mise a sedere:

“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò preoccupato.

Sherlock lo fissò, sconvolto:

“Si è rotto. – sussurrò – Il preservativo era difettoso.”

“Va bene. – disse John, senza capire cosa avesse sconvolto Sherlock – Non è successo nulla di grave. Può capitare.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi su John.

Era veramente stravolto:

“E se ti avessi ingravidato?”

John impallidì, allontanando lo sguardo da Sherlock.

“Ah, già. – sospirò in tono triste – Immagino che tu non voglia bambini.”

“Certo che no!” sbottò Sherlock.

Solo allora notò lo sguardo ferito di John.

“Cosa …?” Sherlock era interdetto.

Non capiva perché John fosse così dispiaciuto dal fatto che lui non volesse bambini.

“In effetti, non ne abbiamo mai parlato. – aggiunse John – Tu sei così giovane e bello, non penserai certo di avere un figlio da me.”

Sherlock finalmente capì la reazione di John.

“No! Nonononononono! – iniziò a dire a raffica, come se non riuscisse a dire altro – Io lo vorrei un bambino da te! Ne vorrei anche dieci! Sarebbero fantastici. Soprattutto se assomigliassero a te e non a me!”

“Hai detto che non lo vuoi.” ripeté John, fissandolo perplesso.

“Sì, certo. Lo vorrei, ma non lo voglio!” ribadì Sherlock, con tono deciso.

“Scusa, non capisco. – ribatté John, veramente confuso – Le due cose non possono essere concomitanti.”

Sherlock afferrò John per spalle e fece un respiro profondo:

“Allora. Io vorrei tantissimo avere un figlio tutto nostro. – cominciò con calma – Lo vorrei con tutto il mio cuore, ma non deve accadere. John, tu non sei più giovanissimo. Hai già subito sette gravidanze. Quando mi hai raccontato la tua storia, mi hai detto che una eventuale altra gravidanza sarebbe stata pericolosa per te.”

“Potrebbe essere pericolosa.” Lo corresse John.

“Sarebbe … potrebbe … non fa differenza. Io vorrei un figlio nostro. – riprese Sherlock – Però, voglio che tu sia con me. John, se ti accadesse qualcosa durante la gravidanza, mi dici cosa me ne farei, io, di un neonato? Se tu … se … insomma, se tu morissi … io ed un bambino …? da soli …? senza di te…? davvero, John. Tu non puoi volere tanto male a nostro figlio!”

John non riuscì a trattenere una risata liberatoria.

Accarezzò il viso di Sherlock con tenerezza e gli lasciò un leggero bacio sulle labbra:

“Saresti un padre fantastico. – sussurrò, con un sorriso dolce – E te la caveresti alla grande anche senza di me. Ed avresti Mycroft, ad aiutarti.”

Sherlock emise un verso di disgusto:

“Mycroft?! – sbottò scandalizzato – John, tu vuoi davvero male a nostro figlio!”

John ridacchiò.

“Quanto tempo abbiamo per sapere se sei rimasto incinto?” domandò Sherlock, sempre preoccupato.

John appoggiò le braccia sulle spalle di Sherlock, unendo le mani dietro la testa del consulente:

“Non pensare di essere così potente che ti basti un pizzico di sperma per ingravidarmi! – disse in tono scherzoso – Vedrai che non è successo nulla. Probabilmente, il preservativo si è rotto mentre lo toglievi.”

Prima che Sherlock potesse dire qualcosa, una musica invase la stanza.

Play the Game.

 

 

John si guardò intorno perplesso, mentre Sherlock si precipitava verso un comodino.

Prese il cellulare rosa e rispose alla chiamata:

“Pronto?”

“Mio caro Sherlock, spero di non disturbare. – miagolò una voce fredda e dura al telefono – Spero che tu abbia finito di sbatterti il dottore. Non vorrei essere inopportuno.”

“Moriarty, suppongo.” rispose Sherlock in tono duro.

“Bravo il mio detective.” si congratulò Moriarty.

“Consulente investigativo.” lo corresse Sherlock.

“Ah, sì. – ribatté Moriarty, in tono annoiato – Potremmo dire che io sia il tuo corrispondente nel mondo criminale … ma sì … pensa a me come ad un consulente criminale!”

L’uomo al telefono sembrava allegro e felice.

“So che hai la mia chiavetta. – disse in tono gioviale – La vorrei. Grazie.”

“Chiavetta?” domandò Sherlock, in tono sorpreso.

“No no, caro Sherlock. – ribatté Moriarty in tono minaccioso – Così non va bene. Non devi dire le bugie. Le menzogne hanno sempre delle conseguenze.”

Si sentì il rumore di un vetro che si infrangeva e John emise un debole lamento.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e vide un piccolo rivolo di sangue scendere da una spalla.

Sul petto di John comparvero tre puntini rossi.

“Non ti avvicinare a lui o puoi dirgli addio.” la voce di Moriarty era gelida e feroce.

Sherlock fissò John, preoccupato.

John gli sorrise:

“È solo una ferita di striscio. – lo rassicurò – Guarirà in pochi giorni.”

“È solo una ferita di striscio. – ripeté Moriarty, canzonando John – Guarirà in pochi giorni.”

“Che cosa vuoi!” sibilò Sherlock.

“Oh, Sherlock caro. – rispose Moriarty, con tono allegro – Io te lo ho detto. Voglio la mia chiavetta. E non ripetere io non ce l’ho o di cosa parli, perché il dottore potrebbe non stare più così bene, mi sono spiegato?”

“Sì.” ribatté Sherlock in tono secco.

“So che hai fatto arrestare quell’idiota del cognato di Andrew West per il suo omicidio. – lo informò Moriarty, in tono colloquiale – Come so che hai preso la chiavetta per darla a tuo fratello. Quella chiavetta è mia. La voglio. Se me la porti, ti lascerò tornare a giocare al dottore con il dottore.”

E scoppiò a ridere.

“Ti è piaciuta la battuta? – domandò allegramente – Non l’hai capita? Te la devo spiegare? Giocare al dottore con il dottore! Bella non trovi? Direi quasi geniale. Come me!”

“Dove vuoi che ci incontriamo?” chiese Sherlock, in tono gelido.

“Oh, Sherlock, non ti è piaciuta la mia battuta? – la voce di Moriarty era delusa – Eppure era così bella. Non hai proprio senso dell’umorismo, sai? Hide Park. Fra mezz’ora. Non chiamare tuo fratello o il dottore non avrà più il buon odore che ha ora.”

Fece una pausa e riprese in un tono lascivo che fece rabbrividire Sherlock:

“Perché il caro piccolo John ha un buon odore, vero? Non c’è nulla di più buono dell’odore di un Omega in calore. Ti viene voglia di strappargli i vestiti di dosso e penetrarlo fino a sentirlo urlare.”

“Stai lontano da John.” Sibilò Sherlock, in tono minaccioso.

La risata di Moriarty fu agghiacciante:

“Potresti sempre avvertire Lestrade. – propose in tono malizioso – Sono sicuro che all’ispettore farebbe piacere venire in aiuto del piccolo John, trovandolo tutto nudo e pronto solo da essere preso. Ti immagini la scena, caro Sherlock? Potresti tornare a casa e scoprirli insieme. Cosa faresti? Uccideresti Lestrade o vi dividereste l’Omega? Sai cosa si dica di loro, no? Che farebbero sesso tutto il giorno, con chiunque li soddisfi. Anche con più di uno contemporaneamente.”

Sherlock era diventato livido in volto, ma non ribatteva.

Non voleva che John capisse di cosa stessero parlando.

Moriarty ridacchiò:

“Continueremo questa conversazione. – disse in tono colloquiale – Tra mezz’ora. Hide Park.”

 

 

Sherlock guardò John, con un’espressione disperata sul viso.

John aveva capito e gli sorrise.

“Vai. Andrà tutto bene. Quando tornerai, riprenderemo da dove siamo stati interrotti.” Disse in tono dolce.

Sherlock si vestì in fretta e furia.

Si fermò sulla porta, voltandosi verso John.

Sentì una fortissima fitta al cuore.

John era in ginocchio, seduto sui calcagni, ancora nudo, in mezzo al letto.

Le tre lucine rosse danzavano sul suo petto.

Non era spaventato.

“Io ho fiducia in te. – gli sussurrò con un sorriso – Io credo in te. Sempre.”

Sherlock, però, non si sentiva altrettanto sicuro.

Una parte di lui gli stava urlando che stava commettendo un errore, lasciando solo John.

Non sapeva che cosa fare, ma sapeva di non avere scelta.

Se lui non fosse andato via, Moriarty avrebbe dato ordine ai cecchini di sparare, uccidendo John.

“Faccio in fretta.” Promise.

Chiuse la porta e corse fuori.

Riuscì a trovare un taxi e si stava facendo portare ad Hide Park, quando il telefono rosa riprese a suonare.

Sherlock lo estrasse dalla tasca:

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò in tono secco.

“Sai, mi dispiace, ma ho cambiato idea. – rispose Moriarty con voce addolorata – Me lo hanno sempre detto che sono troppo volubile. Cosa vuoi farci, caro Sherlock? È la mia natura. Non mi interessa la chiavetta. Quello che voglio è possedere un Omega. Sapere cosa si provi ad entrare in lui, fotterlo e sentirlo muoversi sotto di te per quello che gli stai facendo. Al Centro non mi hanno mai permesso di avvicinarne uno. Chissà perché. Ora, grazie a te, ne ho uno veramente speciale. Grazie Sherlock. Non so proprio come ringraziarti.”

Sherlock era inorridito:

“NON OSARE TOCCARLO! – iniziò ad urlare nel telefono – NON OSARE METTERE LE TUE SPOCHE MANI SU JOHN!”

La linea era muta.

Moriarty non c’era più.

 

 

“TORNI INDIETRO! – gridò all’autista del taxi – DEVE RIPORTARMI A BAKER STREET! SUBITO!”

Il taxista si voltò, sconvolto:

“Non posso tornare indietro. – disse – Siamo fermi ad un semaforo e …”

L’uomo non finì la frase.

Sherlock aveva aperto la portiera, era sceso e si era messo a correre.

Sentiva il cuore battergli nelle orecchie e la voce fredda di Moriarty gli rimbombava nella testa.

Arrivò al 221B di Baker Street senza fiato, ma corse ugualmente su per le scale urlando il nome di John.

Spalancò la porta della loro stanza e la trovò vuota.

Il lenzuolo era sporco di sangue.

Cercò disperatamente John per tutto l’appartamento, ma di lui non c’era alcuna traccia.

Sherlock cadde in ginocchio, nel mezzo del salotto.

Impotente.

Sconfitto.

Solo.

Moriarty gli aveva portato via John.

Aveva preso il suo cuore.

Ed ora poteva distruggerlo.

 

 

John si svegliò di soprassalto, come se avesse avuto un incubo.

Ci vollero solo pochi secondi per capire che fosse sdraiato in un letto estraneo.

Era legato mani e piedi al letto, con la faccia rivolta al materasso, come quando era al Centro.

Come quando doveva ricevere gli Alfa.

Per un attimo fu preso dal panico.

Pensò di essersi sognato la vita fuori dal Centro.

L’esercito.

Il Bart’s.

Sherlock.

Soprattutto il suo prezioso e meraviglioso Sherlock.

Poi ricordò.

Le lucine rosse.

Gli uomini incappucciati che entravano nella camera da letto.

Le mani che lo afferravano, senza che lui potesse fare molto per difendersi.

La mano premuta sul naso e sulla bocca.

Il forte odore di cloroformio.

Si rilassò un po’.

Sherlock sarebbe arrivato presto e lo avrebbe salvato.

Una porta si aprì alle sue spalle.

John cercò di girare la testa per vedere chi fosse entrato.

“TU! – esclamò furioso – Tu sei Moriarty? Maledetto bastardo! Hai ingannato Molly.”

L’uomo che John aveva conosciuto come James si avvicinò al letto con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra:

“Mi fa piacere che ti ricordi di me, piccolo John. – ridacchiò in tono cordiale – Vuole dire che ti ho fatto una buona impressione, anche se ci siamo visti una sola volta. Questo è un bene! Ora trascorreremo tanto tempo insieme. Ho moltissime idee su cosa fare con te. E non ti preoccupare per Molly. I Beta servono solo per soddisfare gli appetiti sessuali di quegli Alfa che non riescono a mettere le mani su un Omega. Ora, io ho te …”

Moriarty era completamente nudo.

John sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

Lo aveva subito per i dieci anni del Centro.

Supplicare non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non a compiacere ancora di più l’ego dell’Alfa.

Doveva lasciarlo fare e sperare che si stancasse presto.

“Gli Omega sono degli animaletti da compagnia nati per dimostrare la superiorità degli Alfa. – continuò Moriarty, con tono gelido – Gli Omega hanno il pene come gli uomini, ma ci accolgono dentro di loro come se fossero delle donne e vengono ingravidati solo dagli Alfa. In questo modo fanno capire al mondo intero che gli Alfa sono in cima alla catena alimentare.”

John continuava a tacere.

James Moriarty era già abbastanza pazzo senza bisogno che lui lo provocasse ulteriormente.

L’uomo moro salì sul letto, si mise in ginocchio fra le gambe divaricate di John e si sdraiò sopra il dottore, iniziando ad annusarlo, come se fosse un fiore:

“Senti che profumo delizioso che hai. – mormorò con voce bassa e roca Moriarty, accarezzando la schiena di John con le dita – Siete così rari, voi Omega. Non ho mai sentito un odore così inebriante provenire da un essere umano. Fra poco ricomincerà il Calore e sarà ancora migliore. – arrivò con la mano sul fondoschiena di John, piantandovi dentro le dita – Sei così caldo ed invitante. Ci divertiremo. Vedrai, piccolo John, ti piacerà avermi dentro di te.”

“No. – disse John in tono risoluto – Non ti voglio dentro di me.”

John sapeva quanto fosse inutile opporsi a Moriarty, ma voleva che fosse chiaro che lui non lo volesse.

“Piccolo John, sei in pieno Calore. – sussurrò Moriarty all’orecchio del dottore – Tu vuoi avermi dentro di te. Tu vuoi che io ti prenda. Ti sentiresti morire, se io non lo facessi. Ti sentiresti vuoto.”

“Non ti voglio. – ribatté John in tono duro – Preferisco soffrire le pene dell’inferno o morire, piuttosto che permetterti di entrare in me.”

“Impediscimelo.” Sibilò Moriarty, in tono feroce.

Penetrò John senza tanti complimenti o precauzioni, muovendosi dentro di lui e grugnendo di piacere.

John urlò.

Il dolore era lacerante.

Non ricordava di averne mai provato tanto.

 

 

Erano tanti anni che John non si rifugiava in quella parte della propria mente.

Quando viveva al Centro, durante i dieci anni in cui aveva dovuto soddisfare gli Alfa, quella stanza nascosta nella sua mente era diventata il suo prezioso e rassicurante nascondiglio.

Poi aveva scelto di entrare nell’esercito e non aveva più avuto bisogno di nascondersi.

Quella stanza era rimasta vuota.

John vi si rifugiò appena sentì Moriarty entrare in lui.

Fu come se non fossero trascorsi più di sei anni, da allora.

La trovò ordinata e luminosa, come la aveva lasciata, ma non era più vuota, come negli anni del Centro.

“Sherlock!” chiamò John, sorpreso.

Sherlock lo aspettava, seduto nella poltrona.

Si alzò, gli andò incontro e lo strinse a sé:

“Sai che ti troverò e che ti salverò, vero?”

John ricambiò l’abbraccio, appoggiando il viso al petto di Sherlock, ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore:

“Sì, lo so. – sussurrò – Io ho fiducia in te. Io credo in te. So che arriverai a salvarmi.”

John rimase abbracciato a Sherlock.

Quel luogo era sicuro.

Caldo.

Confortante.

Non gli importava cosa accadesse al suo corpo.

Era solo chimica.

Lui era con Sherlock.

Con l’unica persona che contasse per lui.

Poteva restare lì dentro all’infinito ed uscirne quando sarebbe stato Sherlock a toccarlo, baciarlo, accarezzarlo e penetrarlo.

Perché lui avrebbe sempre riconosciuto il suo meraviglioso ed unico Alfa.

Era stato inghiottito dalle tenebre, ma presto Sherlock sarebbe arrivato a salvarlo.

Ed il sole sarebbe tornato a splendere.


	2. Una decisione difficile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John torna dopo due mesi di prigionia e lascia Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti e benvenuti al secondo capitolo di “Il grande gioco”.  
> Non sono proprio sicura che non servano i fazzoletti!  
> A mercoledì prossimo  
> Comunque, buona lettura!

Sherlock Holmes non poteva dire di avere avuto un’infanzia difficile.

O un’adolescenza turbolenta.

Sherlock Holmes sapeva di non avere avuto nessuna delle due.

Era cresciuto molto in fretta.

Oppure, non era mai veramente cresciuto.

Sherlock Holmes era un genio.

Ed i geni non avevano età.

Quello che poteva dire era di non avere avuto una vita particolarmente felice.

Essere un genio poteva avere dei pregi, ma aveva anche tantissimi difetti.

Soprattutto se si considerava la cosa in termini di rapporti umani.

Nessuno amava stare vicino ad un genio che in ogni secondo gli ricordasse quanto fosse stupido.

D’altra parte, per il genio non era divertente dover interagire con persone che, secondo lui, non sapessero usare il cervello.

Sherlock Holmes aveva sopportato l’umanità ed era stato sopportato da essa fino al giorno in cui la sua strada si era incrociata con quella di un Omega di nome John Watson.

Questo piccolo, dolce e comprensivo uomo aveva costretto Sherlock Holmes a fare i conti con il proprio cuore.

Improvvisamente, l’uomo che credeva che i sentimenti non fossero altro che chimica, aveva scoperto che il cuore non batteva solo per pompare il sangue, ma anche per amare.

Il cuore di Sherlock Holmes aumentava o diminuiva i battiti a seconda dell’intensità dell’azzurro degli occhi di John Watson.

Se John era felice, gli occhi erano di un azzurro così intenso da sembrare un cielo sereno senza nuvole.

Ed il cuore di Sherlock aumentava tanto i battiti che pareva volesse scappare fuori dalla gabbia toracica.

Se John era arrabbiato, l’azzurro delle iridi tendeva al grigio, come un mare in tempesta.

Ed il cuore di Sherlock diminuiva i battiti, come se non volesse farsi sentirsi od addirittura fermarsi.

Ora, erano due mesi che il cuore di Sherlock non aveva sussulti.

Batteva sempre regolarmente, senza cambiare ritmo.

Erano due mesi che il cuore di Sherlock non vedeva più gli occhi di John.

Due mesi senza il sorriso di John.

Due mesi che Sherlock sapeva di essere l’uomo più infelice del mondo, perché il suo amore gli era stato portato via e lui non riusciva a trovarlo.

 

 

Una decisione difficile

 

 

Il Centro Omega era una base militare.

Aveva una recinzione metallica, sempre illuminata e sorvegliata da telecamere.

Pattuglie armate battevano regolarmente i suoi confini.

I due unici ingressi erano sbarrati e perennemente custoditi da uomini armati.

Il Centro giustificava tutta quella sicurezza con la scusa di proteggere gli Omega.

Molti, all’esterno, sussurravano che il Centro tenesse prigionieri gli Omega ed impedisse loro di fuggire prima del compimento dei trenta anni, per costringerli a mettere al mondo i figli privilegiati degli Alfa.

Malgrado queste dicerie, nessuno faceva nulla per cambiare la funzione del Centro, all’interno del quale gli Omega vivevano la loro vita, regolata da una legge scritta appositamente per loro.

Era stata una notte come tante altre.

Le prime luci dell’alba stavano cominciando ad illuminare una giornata che si preannunciava grigia e portatrice di pioggia, quando l’auto nera arrivò a tutta velocità nei pressi di uno degli ingressi del Centro e frenò bruscamente poco lontano.

Una delle portiere posteriori fu spalancata, qualcosa fu lanciato fuori e l’auto ripartì sgommando, prima che i soldati di guardia potessero intervenire in qualche modo.

Due dei militari si precipitarono verso il luogo in cui l’auto si era fermata, per controllare cosa avessero scaricato.

Si trovarono davanti il corpo nudo di un uomo biondo, non troppo alto.

“Postazione uno. Emergenza medica. – gridò il più alto in grado, nel microfono che aveva sulla spalla – Ripeto. Postazione uno. Emergenza medica. Abbiamo un uomo privo di sensi. Mandate un’ambulanza.”

In pochi minuti, arrivò l’ambulanza e l’uomo fu portato nell’infermeria della base.

Mike Stamford era di turno e si avvicinò alla barella.

Fissò il volto dell’uomo svenuto con gli occhi sbarrati:

“John! – disse con voce strozzata – Portatelo subito nel reparto d’emergenza Omega. Chiamate l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade, di Scotland Yard. Ditegli che John Watson è stato scaricato davanti al Centro.”

 

 

Mike diede ordini sugli esami da eseguire su John e lo visitò accuratamente.

Stava finendo di scrivere alcuni appunti, quando sentì delle urla provenire dal corridoio.

Stamford si precipitò fuori.

Le guardie avevano il loro da fare a trattenere un giovane uomo alto e moro che voleva assolutamente entrare nel reparto Omega.

Lestrade gli era alle spalle e cercava di farlo ragionare:

“Sherlock esistono delle regole e questi uomini stanno solo cercando di farti capire che le devi rispettare anche tu.” Stava dicendo l’ispettore, in tono risoluto.

“Non mi interessano le stupide regole di questo posto! – urlava l’uomo moro – John è là dentro e io lo voglio vedere!”

“Cosa che non farà certo molto presto.” Intervenne Mike, in tono duro.

L’uomo moro lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Lei è un Beta. – disse l’uomo in tono sprezzante – Uno dei medici che ha tenuto prigioniero John in questo posto, facendolo violentare dal primo Alfa che la ha pagata per poterlo fare e strappandogli i bambini che metteva al mondo.”

“Sherlock. – si intromise Lestrade con voce stanca – Questo è Mike Stamford, uno dei migliori amici di John. Mi voleva aiutare a farlo scappare dal Centro …”

“… suo fratello gemello era un Omega e si è suicidato. – concluse Sherlock in tono più calmo – John mi ha parlato di lei. Le chiedo scusa. Voglio vedere John.”

“È incosciente. – rispose Mike, sempre in tono gelido – In questo reparto è proibito l’ingresso agli Alfa.”

“Però potrebbe fare un’eccezione, dottor Stamford. – la voce era amabile, ma lasciava intendere che il proprietario non avrebbe esitato a diventare pericoloso – In fin dei conti, John e Sherlock convivevano ed avevano una relazione stabile, prima del rapimento del dottore.”

Mike squadrò il nuovo arrivato.

Elegantemente vestito, si appoggiava ad un ombrello nero.

Il sorriso era affabile, ma gli occhi erano freddi e calcolatori.

Un Alfa.

Indubbiamente.

Ed anche pericoloso.

“Le regole sono regole per tutti, signor …?” insisté Mike.

“Mycroft Holmes. – rispose l’uomo elegante – Sherlock è mio fratello e John è il suo compagno. Non mi chieda cosa ci abbia trovato il dottor Watson in mio fratello, me lo sono sempre chiesto anche io. Però stanno insieme e lei non ha diritto di tenere lontano Sherlock dal suo compagno.”

“È vero. – confermò Lestrade – John e Sherlock stavano insieme da mesi, prima che John fosse rapito.”

“La cosa non mi interessa. – ripeté Mike, caparbio – Fino a quando John non si sveglierà e non mi dirà che lo vuole vedere, questo Alfa starà lontano da lui.”

Una giovane infermiera li raggiunse:

“Ho gli esami ha richiesto, dottore.” disse e consegnò a Mike alcuni fogli.

Il dottor Stamford li consultò ed impallidì.

“Riguardano John? – chiese Sherlock preoccupato – Che cosa gli ha fatto quel bastardo?”

“Si è svegliato.” aggiunse l’infermiera.

“Vado da John. – annuì Mike – Gli parlerò e lo informerò che siete qui. Se vi vorrà vedere, vi farò entrare.”

“Grazie, dottor Stamford. – sospirò Sherlock, rassegnato – Per favore, dica a John che lo amo.”

“Io devo interrogarlo.” Si intromise Lestrade.

“Non ora. – ribatté Mike – Prima devo parlargli. Gli riferirò il suo messaggio, signor Holmes.”

Mike sparì dietro la porta.

Sherlock si appoggiò al muro, in ansiosa attesa, mentre Lestrade cercava di rassicurarlo:

“Mike è un ottimo medico. – gli diceva – Farà di tutto per far stare bene John.”

Mycroft guardò la porta chiudersi lentamente.

Gli occhi azzurri erano diventati due fessure.

Estrasse il proprio cellulare e mandò un sms ad Anthea:

 

[5.12] Voglio la cartella clinica di John sulla mia scrivania. MH

[5.13] Come desidera. A

 

Anthea era stata svegliata da Mycroft un minuto dopo essere stato informato che John era stato scaricato davanti al Centro.

Era già perfettamente vestita e diretta in ufficio, senza nemmeno un capello fuori posto.

Impiegò solo pochi minuti per avere quello che il suo capo desiderava.

Arrivata in ufficio, stampò il file ricevuto, mise i fogli in una cartellina e la pose sulla scrivania di Mycroft.

L’aveva letta e decise che Holmes dovesse ricevere una certa informazione mentre era ancora al Centro.

 

 

Mike era entrato nella stanza di John.

Le luci erano soffuse.

John gli sorrise, quando entrò:

“Ciao John, come ti senti?” domandò Mike, cercando di non far trapelare il proprio nervosismo.

“Ciao Mike. – rispose John con un filo di voce – Mi fa male ovunque.”

Mike prese una sedia e si sedette vicino a John.

Gli appoggiò una mano sul polso e lo guardò negli occhi con tanto dolore:

“Mi dispiace tanto per quello che quel mostro ti ha fatto. – sussurrò – Non è giusto. Ne avevi già passate abbastanza. Non avrebbe dovuto succederti anche questo.”

“Non è stato poi tanto diverso dai dieci anni con gli Alfa, qui al Centro. – sospirò John – È stato più violento solo perché non c’era nessuno che gli impedisse di esserlo, ma, per il resto, non è stato nulla che non avessi già subito.”

Mike distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi di John.

Erano cresciuti insieme.

Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per evitargli quel dolore.

“Sono stato ingravidato, vero?” chiese John, fissando il soffitto.

Mike sussultò appena.

Doveva saperlo che John se ne fosse reso conto.

“Sì.” Rispose semplicemente.

John deglutì a vuoto.

Fissava il soffitto ed annuiva.

Si schiarì la gola un paio di volte:

“Di quanto sono esattamente?” domandò con voce rauca.

“Nove settimane. – Mike guardò le analisi che gli avevano portato – Sei stato ingravidato immediatamente, appena sei stato rapito. Mi meraviglio che tu non abbia perso il bambino, con tutto quello che hai subito.”

John si portò l’altra mano al ventre, accarezzandolo con un sorriso.

“Nove settimane. – ripeté – Potrebbe essere …”

Non finì la frase.

Mike alzò gli occhi su di lui.

“Per l’amniocentesi ed il test di paternità devo aspettare ancora un mese, giusto?” chiese John.

“Come minimo. – rispose Mike – Ora sarebbe troppo pericoloso per te e per il bambino. Anche se …”

“Anche se?” domandò John.

“Lo vuoi davvero tenere? – chiese Mike – Vuoi davvero portare a termine questa gravidanza? Devo finire gli esami, ma potrebbe essere rischiosa. Potresti non sopravvivere al parto.”

“Il bambino potrebbe essere di Sherlock.” Mormorò John.

“Come?” domandò Mike, sorpreso.

“Il giorno in cui sono stato rapito, Sherlock ed io abbiamo fatto l’amore. – raccontò John – Il preservativo che Sherlock indossava si è rotto. Potrei essere rimasto gravido in quel momento. – John si voltò verso Mike, con un’espressione disperata sul viso – Perché dovrebbe essere di Moriarty? Perché non può essere di Sherlock? Perché dovrei aspettare un bambino dall’ennesimo Alfa che mi ha stuprato e non dall’unico, meraviglioso uomo che amo con tutto me stesso? Non pensi che sarebbe giusto che fosse di Sherlock? Che, stavolta, questo bambino fosse il frutto dell’amore?”

Mike non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Non voleva dare a John delle false speranze.

“Lui è qui fuori e ti vuole vedere. – riferì Mike – Mi ha chiesto di dirti che ti ama.”

“Non farlo entrare. – ribatté John, con il panico nella voce – Non voglio che mi veda così.”

“Va bene, John, non ti agitare. – lo rassicurò Mike – Non lo farò entrare”

“Non dirgli nulla. – John prese un polso a Mike – Non dirgli della violenza e del bambino. Ti prego.”

“Non lo farò. – Mike assicurò John – Stai tranquillo. Non gli dirò nulla.”

 

 

[5.31] Il dottor Watson aspetta un bambino. È di nove settimane. A

 

Mycroft lesse il messaggio e fece un rapido calcolo.

John era stato ingravidato all’inizio del rapimento.

Avrebbe potuto essere di Sherlock?

Malgrado i rischi per la salute di John, erano stati così imprudenti da non prendere precauzioni?

Mycroft non lo riteneva possibile.

Sherlock teneva troppo a John per metterlo in pericolo in questo modo.

 

[5.33] Voglio tutte le informazioni possibili sulla gravidanza. MH

[5.34] Non possono fare l’amniocentesi. Troppo presto e troppo pericoloso per la salute del dottore. A

[5.35] Segnali che ogni aggiornamento deve essere immediatamente inviato anche a me. MH

[5.36] Mi ero presa la libertà di chiederlo al primo invio della cartella clinica. A

[5.37] Sempre efficiente. La notizia non deve assolutamente trapelare. MH

[5.38] Naturalmente. La cartella clinica al Centro è già stata modificata. A

 

Mycroft ripose il cellulare in tasca.

Il dottor Stamford comparve sulla porta del reparto Omega.

Sherlock si avvicinò a lui:

“Posso entrare?” chiese e si avviò verso la porta, senza aspettare la risposta di Mike.

Stamford gli afferrò un braccio:

“No. – lo bloccò, con voce ferma – Ho dato a John un sedativo e dormirà per tutto il giorno.”

Sherlock si liberò dalla stretta di Mike con un colpo secco e lo guardò furioso:

“Posso stare con lui lo stesso!” esclamò, arrabbiato.

“Nessun Alfa entra nel reparto Omega. – ribatté Mike – Sono le regole.”

Sherlock si girò per affrontare Mike.

Lo sovrastava di parecchi centimetri e la sua rabbia lo rendeva veramente minaccioso:

“Le vostre stupide regole hanno fatto passare anni d’inferno a John! – ringhiò – Mi faccia andare da lui o passerò sul suo cadavere!”

“Se lei e John foste sposati, avrebbe il diritto di stare con lui. – disse Mike, senza farsi intimorire – Dato che non mi risulta che sia così, o va via con le buone o la faccio buttare fuori con le cattive.”

“Sherlock, dagli retta. – intervenne Mycroft, in tono conciliante – Vai a casa a dormire e torna domani. Ti faranno vedere John.”

Mike stava per ribattere, ma vide l’espressione del volto di Mycroft e decise di stare zitto.

Sherlock fissò il fratello maggiore come se lo avesse pugnalato alle spalle:

“Mai una volta che tu stia dalla mia parte, vero Mycroft?” ribatté con risentimento.

“Domani vedrai John. – gli promise Mycroft – Ora vai a casa.”

Con un’ultima occhiata furiosa rivolta ai presenti, Sherlock si voltò, facendo volteggiare il lungo cappotto, e percorse a grandi falcate il corridoio che conduceva all’uscita del Centro.

“Mi scuso per mio fratello. – disse Mycroft – Domani, però, le consiglio di fargli vedere il dottor Watson, anche se lui non vuole. Eviteremo tanti guai per tutti.”

Anche Mycroft si avviò lungo il corridoio per lasciare il Centro.

Mike e Greg rimasero da soli, davanti all’ingresso del reparto Omega.

“Devo interrogarlo.” Mormorò Lestrade.

“Domani.” Rispose Mike.

“John sta bene? – chiese Greg, in tono preoccupato – Lo ha stuprato, vero?”

Mike non rispose, ma Lestrade non aveva bisogno che lo facesse.

“Maledetto bastardo. Lo prenderò e gli torcerò il collo. – promise, con tanta rabbia nella voce – Torno domani. Prenditi cura di John.”

“Come sempre. – lo salutò Mike – A domani.”

 

 

Il domani a cui tutti si riferivano arrivò poche ore dopo.

Mike entrò nella stanza di John e lo trovò in piedi, perfettamente vestito.

“Dove pensi di andare?” gli domandò sorpreso ed arrabbiato.

“Devo allontanare Sherlock da me. – rispose John – Quando lo avrò fatto, potrò pensare a questo bambino.”

“John …” iniziò Mike, ma il biondo dottore lo guardò con un sorriso triste.

“Devo proteggerlo, Mike. – sussurrò – Lo amo tanto, ma devo fare in modo che non possano usarmi contro di lui.”

“Stai attento, per favore. – sospirò Mike – È l’unica cosa che ti chiedo.”

“Lo farò.” Promise John.

Si diresse verso l’uscita secondaria del Centro.

Non si guardò mai intorno, ma sapeva che Sherlock lo stava seguendo.

Lo conosceva troppo bene per credere che fosse veramente tornato al 221B di Baker Street.

Sherlock stava cercando un modo per arrivare alla stanza di John, quando lo aveva visto lasciare il Centro.

John prese la metropolitana e si diresse a casa di Lestrade.

Suonò alla porta e Lestrade gli venne ad aprire:

“John …?” domandò in tono sorpreso.

“Posso entrare?” chiese John, con un sorriso mesto.

Doveva fare in fretta.

Sherlock sarebbe arrivato in pochi secondi ed il suo piano non doveva andare a monte.

“Prego.” Rispose Lestrade, facendosi da parte e lasciando entrare John.

Chiuse la porta e si voltò verso il dottore:

“Come mai ti hanno già dimesso dal Centro? – domandò stupito – Pensavo che Mike ti avesse dato un sedativo per dormire e che ti avrebbe tenuto dentro per qualche giorno, per fare tutti gli accertamenti necessari.”

Il campanello suonò ancora.

Lestrade si girò verso la porta, per andare ad aprire.

Sulla soglia c’era Sherlock, con un’espressione decisamente accigliata.

“So che John è qui.” Disse ed entrò senza chiedere permesso.

Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock si posarono su John e divennero furiosi.

I capelli di John erano scompigliati, come se qualcuno li avesse arruffati mentre lo baciava.

Una parte della camicia era fuori dai pantaloni.

John sembrava imbarazzato, come se fosse stato colto in fallo.

Sherlock era talmente arrabbiato, da non accorgersi dell’espressione sorpresa di Lestrade.

“John. – lo salutò Sherlock in tono gelido – Cosa sei venuto a fare da Gavin?”

“Ne ho abbastanza degli Alfa. – rispose John, in tono risentito – Siete solo bestie violente e possessive. Greg, perché si chiama Greg, non Gavin, mi ha sempre rispettato ed ho deciso di stare con lui. Greg ha accettato di riprendermi con sé. Mi trasferirò qui, oggi stesso.”

Greg strabuzzò gli occhi, ma riprese subito il controllo e non disse una parola.

Se John stava dicendo quelle assurdità, doveva esserci un buon motivo.

John, da parte sua, contava sul fatto che la gelosia di Sherlock per Greg non gli permettesse di avere la lucidità di leggere le sue emozioni, come faceva di solito.

Il piano di John funzionò.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si assottigliarono, come pure le labbra.

Era furibondo.

“Avrei dovuto sapere che mi stavi mentendo, quando mi hai detto che tu e Gary siete solo amici. – sibilò Sherlock – Sei stato bravo ad ingannarmi. Sai anche tu che non sia facile prendermi in giro. Non ti preoccupare, non ti assillerò con la mia presenza. Resta pure con il tuo vero amore.”

Si voltò per andarsene, ma si fermò, fissando Lestrade negli occhi con un misto di compassione e disprezzo:

“Sappi che non sei il suo unico amante. – riprese, sprezzante, rivolto a Greg – Sento distintamente su John l’odore di un altro Alfa. Evidentemente John ha ritrovato un vecchio amante, al Centro. Mi fai pena Gary, perché non gli basterai nemmeno tu. Buon divertimento con gli avanzi degli altri.”

Sherlock uscì, sbattendo la porta.

Greg si voltò verso John, notandone lo sguardo vitreo e perso nel nulla.

Non osò avvicinarsi, per paura che John andasse in pezzi.

 

 

Trascorsero alcuni minuti, prima che John trovasse il coraggio di parlare:

“Grazie per avermi appoggiato. – sussurrò con voce roca – Sapevo di poter contare su di te.”

“Cosa sta succedendo John?” chiese Greg, preoccupato.

John distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi di Greg.

Sapendo cosa fosse successo, forse non lo avrebbe più aiutato.

Però doveva essere sincero con lui.

Era l’unico modo che aveva per tenere al sicuro Sherlock.

“Moriarty mi ha stuprato. – rivelò con un filo di voce – Aspetto un bambino.”

Lestrade trattenne il respiro.

Aveva capito che John fosse stato violentato, ma non si immaginava che fosse stato ingravidato.

Non poteva essere.

“Dimmi che non è figlio di Moriarty.” Quasi lo supplicò.

“Non lo so. – ribatté John – Questo è il motivo per cui devo allontanare Sherlock da me. Moriarty mi userebbe per colpire Sherlock. Costringerebbe Sherlock a fare qualsiasi cosa per proteggermi. Non posso permettere a Sherlock di non ragionare in modo lucido, avendo a che fare con quel mostro. Solo rimanendo freddo Sherlock potrà sconfiggere Moriarty e consegnarlo alla giustizia. Quando Sherlock avrà risolto il caso, allora potremo tornare insieme. Gli spiegherò tutto e Sherlock capirà. Sherlock ed io alleveremo il nostro bambino e saremo felici.”

John continuava a ripetere il nome di Sherlock come se fosse stato un mantra che potesse convincerlo che avesse preso la decisione giusta.

“Potrebbe davvero essere figlio di Sherlock?” chiese Lestrade.

“Ci sono pochissime possibilità. – borbottò John – Talmente poche …”

Gli girava la testa.

Si stava aggrappando all’impossibile.

Più passava il tempo, più ci rifletteva, più capiva quanto la sua convinzione che il bambino fosse di Sherlock fosse assurda.

“Cosa farai se il padre fosse Moriarty? – domandò Lestrade – Non vorrai tenerlo, vero?”

“Gli Omega non possono abortire.” Rispose John, in modo automatico, come se non stesse parlando di se stesso.

“Gli cederai il bambino senza lottare? – insisté Greg – Oppure ti legherai legalmente a quel mostro?”

Lo sguardo di John era disperato:

“Non lo so. – bisbigliò – Non ci ho pensato. Non riesco a pensare che non sia di Sherlock.”

Cadde un silenzio carico di tensione e tristezza.

Lestrade prese in mano la situazione:

“Starai da me. – stabilì in tono risoluto – La camera degli ospiti è abbastanza grande per metterci anche un lettino per il bambino. Non è necessario decidere tutto ora. Ci adatteremo a quello che accadrà.”

John gli fece un piccolo sorriso:

“Sei un caro amico Greg. – mormorò – Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza.”

A Greg si strinse il cuore nel sentirsi chiamare amico.

Avrebbe voluto di più da John.

Non era il momento giusto, però.

Non era mai il momento giusto, per lui.

Doveva sempre accontentarsi del ruolo di amico.

Osservò il volto pallido e teso di John.

Se era quello di cui aveva bisogno, era quello che gli avrebbe dato.

 

 

Sherlock lasciò l’appartamento di Lestrade e tornò a Baker Street.

Era furioso.

Trovò Mycroft che lo aspettava e questo gli diede una scusa per sfogarsi.

“Cosa vuoi, Mycroft? – sibilò – Non hai una qualche guerra da far scoppiare?”

Si era tolto il cappotto e lo aveva gettato sul divano, prendendo il violino e mettendosi davanti alla finestra, pronto a produrre i suoni più stridenti che riuscisse a fare.

“Per oggi ho proibito lo scoppio di qualsiasi guerra che non fosse provocata da te. – rispose il fratello maggiore con un sospiro – Anthea sta preparando un piccolo bagaglio, con degli oggetti personali da portare a John. Immagino che abbia bisogno di abiti per trasferirsi dall’ispettore Lestrade.”

Sherlock si voltò verso Mycroft.

Se uno sguardo avesse potuto incenerire una persona, di Mycroft sarebbe rimasta solo cenere.

“Immagino che tu stia intimamente godendo del fatto che John sia andato da Gavin! – sibilò furioso – Stai per dirmi che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio e che non avrei dovuto perdere il mio tempo con quel piccolo, ingrato Omega, vero?”

Mycroft si aspettava la reazione di Sherlock e non si lasciò intimorire né provocare.

Ci voleva decisamente altro che la furia del suo geloso fratellino per intimorire il gelido Mycroft.

“Potrai anche non credermi, ma sono convinto che John sia la cosa migliore che ti sia capitata in tutta la tua vita. – ribatté con calma – Lui ti ha reso un uomo migliore, più sereno ed equilibrato …”

“Ha sempre preferito Gary a me! – lo interruppe Sherlock – Non mi ha mai davvero voluto.”

Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di capire quanto suo fratello sapesse di cosa stesse accadendo veramente a John.

Sherlock si voltò verso la finestra ed iniziò a produrre una serie di suoni sgradevoli con il violino.

A Mycroft ricordavano i tempi delle prime lezioni, quando Sherlock non era ancora un violinista provetto.

Evidentemente John aveva usato la gelosia di Sherlock verso Lestrade per allontanarlo da sé.

Sherlock non sospettava nulla, ma Mycroft non ne era meravigliato.

Per quanto fosse intelligente, c’erano cose così estranee alla personalità di suo fratello, che non le avrebbe mai prese in considerazione.

Lo stupro era una di queste.

Sherlock sapeva quanto gli uomini fossero crudeli verso gli altri uomini e che potessero compiere azioni abominevoli, ma lui non avrebbe mai violentato John ed era come se la sua mente rifiutasse l’idea che potesse farlo qualcun altro.

Quindi, Sherlock non immaginava minimamente quello che John avesse passato in quei due mesi.

Da parte sua, John stava proteggendo Sherlock da Moriarty.

Non poteva che essere così, ma Mycroft doveva parlare con il dottore.

Anthea si presentò in salotto proprio in quel momento:

“Ho finito di preparare un piccolo bagaglio per il dottor Watson. – lo informò – La aspetto in auto.”

Anthea scese le scale, inseguita dai suoni disperati provenienti dal violino di Sherlock.

Mycroft decise di rispettare il volere di John.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per informare Sherlock della verità.

“Farò in modo che John abbia le sue cose. – lo informò – Se tu dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa, sai dove mi puoi trovare.”

Sherlock lo ignorò completamente.

Non lo degnò nemmeno di una delle sue battute sarcastiche e taglienti.

Mycroft lo osservò ancora un attimo, prima di andarsene.

Era preoccupato.

Il tradimento di John aveva veramente sconvolto Sherlock, che sarebbe diventato ancora più imprevedibile del solito.

 

 

John si svegliò e ci mise qualche minuto a capire dove si trovasse.

La stanza ed il letto gli erano estranei.

Solo per pochi secondi temette di essere ancora prigioniero di Moriarty, poi ricordò.

Era a casa di Greg.

Era al sicuro.

Aveva spezzato il cuore a Sherlock.

Gli mancò il fiato.

Si sentiva morire dentro.

Gli sembrava che gli avessero portato via il cuore.

John fissava il soffitto della stanza, ascoltando i suoni ovattati che provenivano dalla casa e dalla strada.

Le auto che passavano.

Greg che stava muovendosi per la cucina, cercando di non fare rumore.

Sembrava che stesse preparando da mangiare.

John sentì arrivare il profumo di cibo.

In effetti, aveva fame.

Si accarezzò il ventre, quasi senza rendersene conto:

“Sii il figlio di Sherlock.” Pregò fra sé e sé.

Si alzò e raggiunse Greg in cucina.

Quando lo vide spuntare dalla stanza, Greg gli fece un gran sorriso:

“Sei arrivato giusto in tempo! – gli disse in tono allegro – Ho preparato uova strapazzate con contorno di verdure crude. Avanti siedi. Devi mangiare per due.”

Il campanello della porta suonò.

Greg guardò la porta come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie.

Stava ricevendo più visite in quella sola giornata che nell’ultimo mese.

Andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti Mycroft Holmes.

“So che John è qui. – esordì l’uomo di ghiaccio, con un sorriso – Vorrei vederlo. Gli ho portato qualche vestito.”

Lestrade non si spostò dall’ingresso, ostruendolo completamente.

Il suo atteggiamento era decisamente ostile:

“Mi lasci pure la valigia. – ribatté – La consegnerò io a John. Grazie per il pensiero.”

Allungò una mano.

Mycroft guardò la mano come se la stesse valutando:

“Può dire a John che lo accompagnerò al Bart’s? – chiese in tono gentile – So che dovrà parlare con il dottor Fischer per riprendere servizio. Avrà bisogno di un alloggio.”

“John vivrà qui. – tagliò corto Greg, in tono duro – Non ha bisogno di nulla, da parte sua.”

John si era avvicinato silenziosamente ed appoggiò una mano su una spalla di Lestrade:

“Va tutto bene, Greg. – disse in tono tranquillo – Posso gestire Mycroft da solo.”

Lestrade non voleva contraddire John, ma lanciò un’ultima occhiata minacciosa a Holmes, prima di farsi da parte.

Mycroft gli sorrise, come se non fosse lui il destinatario dello sguardo feroce dell’ispettore.

“Grazie per il bagaglio. – mormorò John – Come sta Sherlock?”

“Arrabbiato e geloso. – rispose Mycroft con un sorriso – Gli passerà. Posso accompagnarti al Bart’s? Credo che dobbiamo parlare.”

“Lo penso anche io. – ribatté John – Appoggio la valigia in camera e ti raggiungo.”

“Ti aspetto. – sorrise Mycroft – L’auto la conosci. Ho degli uomini sul retro.”

L’ultima informazione era stata fornita con un tono neutro, ma sottintendeva che John non avrebbe potuto sfuggire a Mycroft, che gli voleva assolutamente parlare.

“Non pensavo di scappare da nessuna parte.” Sospirò John.

Mycroft fece un cenno di saluto con il capo e scese i gradini per andare all’auto che l’attendeva.

John chiuse la porta.

“Lui lo sa? – chiese Greg, in tono sospettoso – Parlo del bambino.”

“C’è forse qualcosa che Mycroft Holmes non sappia o non scopra?” domandò John rassegnato.

 

 

Quando arrivò in strada, John trovò la macchina nera parcheggiata davanti alla porta della casa di Greg.

Steven lo stava aspettando e gli aprì la portiera, per farlo accomodare:

“Buonasera, dottor Watson. – lo salutò la guardia del corpo – Sono contento di vedere che stia bene.”

“Buonasera Steven. – rispose John – Anche io sono contento di vederla.”

Salì in auto.

Mycroft, seduto sul sedile posteriore, lo accolse con un sorriso.

“Buonasera, John. – esordì – Grazie per avere accettato il mio invito.”

“Ho come l’impressione che non avrei mai potuto rifiutarlo. – ribatté John, cercando di non sembrare arrabbiato – Parliamo subito dell’argomento che ti interessa.”

“Il bambino potrebbe essere di Sherlock?” chiese Mycroft, in tono molto dolce.

“Potrebbe. – sussurrò John – È una possibilità remota … molto remota … però potrebbe.”

“Lo immaginavo. – ribatté Mycroft – Sai che Sherlock verrà a cercarti. Ora è arrabbiato e si sta facendo travolgere da sentimenti che non riesce a gestire, ma si calmerà e vorrà delle spiegazioni.”

“Spero che passi il tempo necessario per avere delle risposte. – disse John – Non voglio che Moriarty mi usi contro di lui.”

“Avevo capito che fosse questo il motivo per cui tu lo avessi allontanato. – rivelò Mycroft – Voglio che tu sappia che non devi affrontare tutto ciò da solo. Puoi contare su di me per qualsiasi cosa. Non dirò nulla a Sherlock. Apprezzo il fatto che tu cerchi di proteggere mio fratello.”

“Grazie, Mycroft.” Mormorò John.

Per il resto del percorso fino al Bart’s, rimasero in silenzio.

John guardava i palazzi e le strade scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi.

Avrebbe voluto che anche il tempo fosse scorso così velocemente, in modo da avere una risposta a tutti i suoi dubbi.

Arrivarono al Bart’s e l’auto si fermò.

Steven scese per aprire la portiera di John.

“Ti manderò un’auto a prenderti sia per venire al lavoro che per tornare da Lestrade.” Disse Mycroft, prima che John scendesse.

Il dottore si voltò verso l’uomo di ghiaccio, guardandolo sorpreso:

“Non è necessario. – rispose – Posso prendere la metropolitana.”

“Devo insistere. – ribatté Mycroft con un sorriso – Se anche non stessi proteggendo mio nipote, devo prendermi cura del compagno del mio fratellino. Perché tu sei parte della famiglia, John, che porti o non porti in grembo un piccolo Holmes, tu sei uno di noi ed è mio compito, dovere e privilegio assicurarmi che ogni componente della mia famiglia sia al sicuro e protetto.”

John rimase colpito ed impressionato dalle parole di Mycroft.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che l’uomo di ghiaccio potesse arrivare a dirgli queste cose.

“Grazie. – rispose con un sorriso riconoscente – Cercherò di non creare troppi disagi ai tuoi uomini.”

John scese dall’auto.

Steven gli allungò un bigliettino:

“Passo a prenderla fra mezz’ora. – spiegò – Ci accorderemo per gli orari che farà i prossimi giorni. Questo è il mio numero. Può chiamarmi ogni volta che ne ha bisogno. Io arriverò subito.”

“È davvero molto gentile, Steven.” Ringraziò John.

Entrò al Bart’s, salutando la guardia all’ingresso.

L’auto di Mycroft partì solo quando furono sicuri che John fosse all’interno dell’ospedale.

 

 

Quando John scese dall’auto di Mycroft, non notò l’uomo piccolo e moro che lo stava osservando entrare al Bart’s.

Non vide il ghigno dipingersi maligno sulle labbra di James Moriarty.

“Il caro Johnny Boy ha lasciato Sherlock. – pensò soddisfatto – Il bambino che aspetta è mio. Bene. Questa parte del piano è andata. Ora, non devo fare altro che metterne in atto la seconda parte. Io avrò il mio piccolo Omega, con cui potrò divertirmi all’infinito e Sherlock sarà un uomo finito. Io avrò tutto e lui niente. Io sarò vivo e possiederò John Watson, mentre Sherlock Holmes sarà solo un uomo morto e disprezzato da tutti. Io dimostrerò che dalla parte degli angeli ci stanno solo gli uomini perdenti.”

 

 

Sherlock stava suonando il violino, ritto davanti alla finestra.

Aveva smesso di produrre suoni cacofonici e stridenti.

L’archetto sfiorava le corde e le note erano le lacrime brucianti che non riuscivano a scendere dagli occhi impietriti del consulente investigativo.

La sua mente era impegnata a ripercorrere ogni istante trascorso con John, nel disperato tentativo di capire perché lo avesse perso.

Ora che stava pensando con lucidità, il suo cuore sapeva che John non lo aveva tradito, non certo con Greg, ma la sua mente non riusciva a trovare il filo per riportarlo da lui.

Gli mancava un pezzo e non riusciva a capire cosa non avesse notato.

Mycroft aveva ragione.

I sentimenti erano uno svantaggio.

Si era lasciato travolgere dalla gelosia e dalla rabbia ed aveva commesso un grave errore.

Aveva fatto quello di cui accusava sempre John.

Aveva guardato, ma non aveva osservato.

Doveva rimediare allo sbaglio, in modo da capire cosa stesse accadendo a John e farlo tornare a casa.

John ed i suoi occhi azzurri.

Il cuore di Sherlock batteva ancora con un ritmo regolare.

Tutto ciò che Sherlock voleva era sussultare per il colore cangiante degli occhi azzurri di John.

E, un giorno, sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscito.


	3. La caduta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ha lasciato Sherlock, che non si rassegna, mentre nell'ombra Moriarty porta avanti il suo piano per vendicarsi di Holmes e Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati nell'Omegaverse.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la serie e la storia.  
> Forse non serviranno troppi fazzoletti.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

James Moriarty era un uomo di bassa statura, magro, con i capelli neri accuratamente pettinati e gli occhi neri.

Profondamente neri.

Non aveva avuto un’infanzia felice.

Il padre, perennemente disoccupato ed alcolizzato, era violento sia con lui che con la moglie.

“Dimostrami che sei un vero uomo! – gli urlava contro, con l’alito che puzzava di alcol scadente – Guardati! Sembri un Omega! Non puoi essere un Alfa. Non con questo aspetto da femminuccia che ti ritrovi!”

Lo aveva trascinato al Centro Omega diverse volte costringendolo a sottoporsi alle analisi per dimostrare che non fosse un Alfa, ma solo un misero e maledetto Omega.

Le analisi, confermavano continuamente il fatto che James Moriarty fosse un Alfa.

“Se tu fossi un Omega mi darebbero un lavoro! – gli rinfacciava il padre – Non servi a proprio a nulla!”

A scuola non andava meglio.

Tutti quegli Alfa alti, belli e prestanti, lo facevano sentire inadeguato per il suo aspetto mingherlino.

La situazione cambiò il giorno in cui morì Carl Powers.

Carl era un Alfa solare e di successo.

Campione di nuoto, era alto, con un fisico asciutto e ben proporzionato, un bel viso ed un sorriso per tutti.

Le ragazze impazzivano per lui, anche se non le degnava di uno sguardo, perché il nuoto e lo studio erano tutto il suo mondo.

Carl venne rinvenuto in piscina.

La mattina del suo ritrovamento, nel linguaggio del corpo di James Moriarty vi fu un cambiamento notevole, che tutti notarono.

Era spavaldo e sicuro di sé, come non era mai stato prima.

Quello, però, che impressionò tutti, fu il suo sguardo.

Se la malvagità avesse potuto avere uno sguardo, sarebbe stato quello di James Moriarty quella mattina.

Nessuno lo tormentò più.

I ragazzi e le ragazze lo evitavano.

James ne fu felice.

Aveva capito quale fosse il potere della paura.

Sapeva, però, che per ottenere quello che voleva, non doveva far capire chi fosse veramente, dentro.

Al mondo intero si mostrò come un Beta, timido e vulnerabile, ma quando mostrava il suo vero volto, tutti comprendevano quanto fosse malvagio e vendicativo.

Odiava gli Omega più degli Alfa.

Suo padre lo aveva a lungo insultato paragonandolo a quegli esseri deboli, insulsi, governati dalla loro libido e pronti ad aprire le gambe per farsi fottere dal primo Alfa che passava loro vicino.

Aveva cercato, inutilmente, di averne uno dal Centro Omega.

Per qualche strana ragione, lo avevano sempre respinto.

Questo aveva aumentato la sua rabbia verso gli Omega.

Nessuno doveva osare rifiutare James Moriarty.

Si era creato un lavoro perfettamente adatto alle sue innate capacità: era l’unico consulente criminale al mondo.

Se qualcuno voleva commettere un crimine, senza essere arrestato, lui aveva la soluzione.

Poi, un giorno, la sua strada si era incrociata con quella di un altro Alfa.

Un uomo della sua età, alto moro, con occhi azzurri così chiari da sembrare trasparenti e molto intelligente.

James iniziò ad odiarlo nello stesso istante in cui posò gli occhi su di lui.

Sherlock Holmes era la rappresentazione vivente del perfetto Alfa.

Quello che lui non era.

Inoltre, Sherlock Holmes aveva un Omega tutto per sé, con cui trastullarsi e soddisfare le proprie voglie.

L’odio di James verso il suo rivale, che aveva avuto la sfrontatezza di farsi chiamare consulente investigativo e di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote, era salito in proporzione al sorriso che vedeva sulle labbra di Sherlock Holmes quando guardava il suo piccolo ed esclusivo Omega.

Era per questo motivo che aveva rapito John Watson.

Con un’unica mossa geniale, si era preso il proprio piacere, aveva ingravidato un Omega e si era vendicato di Sherlock Holmes.

Non aveva solo considerato che il piccolo Omega avrebbe tenuto all’oscuro il suo adorato Alfa.

Questo, però, non aveva modificato i suoi piani.

Sherlock Holmes sarebbe caduto.

Avrebbe fatto una lunga e dolorosa caduta.

E lui si sarebbe ripreso il piccolo, dolce Omega, il loro bambino e lo avrebbe fatto gridare fino al giorno in cui si sarebbe annoiato di lui.

A quel punto, lo avrebbe ceduto ad ogni Alfa che lo avesse richiesto, giorno e notte, fino a che non fosse morto.

Era a questo che stava pensando James Moriarty mentre ascoltava l’overture della “Gazza Ladra”, sfondava il vetro blindato della sala espositiva della Torre di Londra e si rivestiva dei gioielli della Corona.

Perché lui era il Re degli Alfa.

E lo avrebbe dimostrato al mondo intero distruggendo Sherlock Holmes e John Watson.

 

 

**La caduta**

 

 

L’auto nera si fermò davanti alla casa dell’Ispettore di Scotland Yard Lestrade, come faceva tutte le mattine da quando John Watson si era trasferito a vivere insieme a lui.

Sherlock, nascosto dietro l’angolo di una casa di fronte, osservò la guardia del corpo di Mycroft (Stan? Steward?) scendere ed andare a suonare alla porta.

Gavin gli aprì e lo fece entrare.

Sherlock non capiva perché Mycroft stesse proteggendo John.

Il dottore era stato rapito da Moriarty, ma aveva lasciato Baker Street, quindi non avrebbe dovuto essere in pericolo.

Mycroft, però, non faceva mai nulla senza una ragione.

Sherlock sorvegliava e seguiva John perché lo amava e voleva che fosse al sicuro, anche se aveva preferito Gary a lui.

Le ragioni di Mycroft, invece, erano oscure, ma Sherlock non si sarebbe mai abbassato, andando a chiedere spiegazioni al suo grasso ed invadente fratello.

La porta si chiuse.

Avrebbe aspettato che John uscisse e lo avrebbe seguito fino al lavoro, come faceva ogni giorno.

 

 

Il campanello della porta suonò.

Steven era in perfetto orario, come sempre.

Greg gli aprì la porta:

“Buongiorno, Steven, entri pure. – lo invitò con un sorriso – Le offro un caffè.”

Steven Keller entrò nell’appartamento dell’ispettore, ricambiando il sorriso:

“Il dottor Watson stamattina non è ancora pronto?”

Greg gli versò del caffè in una tazza:

“Sarebbe stato pronto, se non fosse dovuto correre in bagno a vomitare.” rispose.

In quel momento si aprì una porta e John ne uscì.

“Buongiorno, Steven. – salutò, con un piccolo sorriso – Scusi se la sto facendo attendere.”

Keller osservò il dottore con sguardo critico, mentre sorseggiava il caffè:

“Per fortuna dobbiamo andare al Centro. – gli disse – È veramente molto pallido. Posso fare qualcosa per lei?”

“Non può fare nulla, grazie. – sospirò John – Sono solo le nausee mattutine. Dovrebbero finire nel secondo trimestre. Almeno lo spero.”

“Forse dovresti rimanere a casa dal lavoro per qualche tempo.” intervenne Greg.

“Sono solo incinto, non malato. – sbuffò John – Posso svolgere il mio lavoro senza nessun problema. Inoltre, faccio delle autopsie! I miei pazienti non possono certo lamentarsi di nulla.”

“Potresti accordarti per un orario ridotto. – insisté Greg – Non ti farebbe certo male riposare un po’ di più.”

“Cosa dovrei fare, secondo te, Greg? – sbottò John, in tono irritato – Dovrei chiudermi in casa e non muovermi più fino alla nascita del bambino? Tenere pulita la casa e preparare i pasti, in attesa che tu torni dal lavoro? Uhm?”

Greg abbassò gli occhi, a disagio.

Non voleva litigare con John, ma gli sembrava che non stesse bene e voleva solo proteggerlo.

John notò l’espressione di Greg e si prese il naso con due dita, chiudendo gli occhi:

“Scusa, Greg, mi dispiace essere stato scortese con te. – mormorò – Tu mi stai ospitando ed io ti aggredisco. So che sei preoccupato per me e te ne sono grato, ma, davvero Greg, la nausea del primo trimestre è assolutamente normale. Io sto bene.”

“Se ne sei sicuro.” ribatté Lestrade, guardandolo negli occhi, ma per nulla convinto.

“Comunque, al controllo di oggi sarà presente anche il signor Holmes.” li informò Steven.

“Sherlock verrà al Centro?” domandò John, irrigidendosi.

“No, non Sherlock. – specificò Keller – Sto parlando di Mycroft Holmes.”

John riprese a respirare normalmente:

“Mycroft, naturalmente, che stupido. – sospirò – Decisamente sono fuori fase.”

Greg stava per dire qualcosa, ma suonò il suo cellulare.

Era la centrale.

“Lestrade.” rispose.

Ascoltò per qualche secondo, poi si precipitò a prendere la sua giacca:

“Arrivo subito.”

Chiuse la chiamata e si voltò verso John:

“Hanno assaltato la Torre di Londra.”

Stava uscendo, quando il telefono suonò ancora:

“Sto arrivando!” rispose Lestrade, irritato.

Rimase in ascolto per qualche altro secondo, paralizzato.

Quando riattaccò il telefono, aveva un’espressione stupita sul viso:

“Hanno assalito anche la Banca d’Inghilterra e ci sono problemi nella prigione di Pentonville.”

“Non è possibile. – ribatté Steven – Sono le strutture con le migliori difese di tutta l’Inghilterra!”

“Eppure è così. – sussurrò Greg – Devo andare.”

Si precipitò fuori dalla porta, diretto al lavoro.

Steven guardò John:

“Possiamo andare?” chiese.

“Andiamo.” concordò John, perplesso.

 

 

Sherlock vide Lestrade precipitarsi verso la propria auto.

Si chiese se presto sarebbe suonato il suo telefono per una richiesta di consulenza.

Non era sicuro che gliela avrebbe accordata.

Pochi secondi dopo, John uscì dalla casa con Steven.

Sherlock bloccò un taxi:

“Segua quell’auto nera.” ordinò all’autista.

“Sembra un film di James Bond!” rispose il taxista, con entusiasmo, e si mise a seguire la limousine nera.

Stranamente non andarono verso il Bart’s, ma si diressero al Centro Omega.

Sherlock si preoccupò immediatamente.

Se erano lì, voleva dire che John stava male.

La limousine venne fatta passare dalle guardie al cancello.

Sherlock pagò il taxi e si avviò all’ingresso, con passo deciso.

“Buongiorno, signore. Documenti e motivo della visita.” Chiese uno dei soldati.

“Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes e sono qui per il dottor Watson.” Rispose il consulente investigativo.

L’altro militare scorse una lista e fece un cenno negativo al collega:

“Mi spiace, signor Holmes, ma lei è nella lista delle persone indesiderate. – lo informò la guardia in tono professionale – Non posso lasciarla passare.”

“Che cosa …!” Sherlock stava iniziando a protestare, quando arrivò un’altra auto nera.

Il vetro posteriore si abbassò e Mycroft rivolse a Sherlock un sorriso beffardo:

“Problemi, fratello caro?”

“Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Sherlock, in tono irritato.

“Mantengo rapporti cordiali con il dottor Watson ed il Centro Omega, a differenza di te. – rispose Mycroft – Sali in auto. Ti faccio entrare con me.”

“Signore …” il militare stava per protestare, ma vide lo sguardo indurirsi negli occhi di Mycroft.

“Mi assumo io la responsabilità di far entrare mio fratello nel Centro. – lo interruppe il maggiore degli Holmes – Lei non avrà problemi.”

Sherlock esitava ad accettare l’invito di Mycroft.

Non voleva essere in debito con il fratello.

Allo stesso tempo, non sarebbe riuscito ad entrare facilmente, senza il suo aiuto.

Il maggiore degli Holmes si accorse dell’esitazione del fratellino e gli sorrise gentilmente:

“Se non vuoi vedere John, io posso anche andare.” Disse, cominciando a far salire il finestrino.

“Va bene vengo!” ribatté Sherlock, velocemente.

Al diavolo Mycroft e quello che gli avrebbe potuto chiedere in cambio.

Lui voleva vedere John ed assicurarsi che stesse bene.

 

 

Durante il breve tragitto fra il posto di blocco ed il Centro, Sherlock e Mycroft non parlarono.

Sherlock era alla ricerca disperata delle parole giuste da dire a John per convincerlo a tornare a Baker Street con lui.

Per Sherlock era sempre stato difficile interagire con il resto dell’Umanità, ma non lo era mai stato con John.

Era come se John vedesse e capisse Sherlock a livelli che gli altri non raggiungevano.

Andava oltre il senso delle parole, anche quando potevano essere scambiate per insulti.

Ora, però, Sherlock temeva di non riuscire a far capire a John quanto lo amasse e quanto fosse importante nella sua vita.

Entrarono al Centro e trovarono la guardia del corpo di Mycroft in attesa davanti ad una porta.

“Steven. – lo salutò Mycroft – Il dottor Watson è già con il dottor Stamford?”

Keller guardò Sherlock con sorpresa e simpatia, ma non fece domande sulla sua presenza:

“Stanno facendogli degli esami.” Rispose in modo vago.

Mike comparve da una porta e si fermò a fissare Sherlock:

“Cosa ci fa **_lui_** qui?” chiese senza mezzi termini.

“Vorrebbe parlare con John.” Ribatté Mycroft, in tono affabile.

“Non mi sembra il caso.” Sibilò Mike.

Una porta si aprì e John uscì, premendo un cerchietto di cotone sul braccio scoperto.

Si immobilizzò sulla porta, osservando le persone che lo stavano aspettando.

“Buongiorno, John. – lo salutò Mycroft, allegro – Ti ho portato una sorpresa …”

Fu interrotto da una serie di cellulari che iniziarono a suonare.

Erano messaggi provenienti da Lestrade e diretti ai fratelli Holmes ed a John.

 

[11.32] Abbiamo arrestato Moriarty. C’è lui dietro l’assalto alla Torre di Londra, alla Banca d’Inghilterra ed ai problemi a Pentonville. GL

 

 

John sussultò, visibilmente scosso dalla notizia, mentre Sherlock era incredulo.

Mycroft osservò sia il dottore che il fratello, cercando di capire quale fosse la mossa migliore da fare.

“Devo andare da Gary ed aiutarlo ad incastrare Moriarty. – disse Sherlock – È strano che si sia fatto prendere. Deve avere qualcosa in mente.”

“Vai pure. – ribatté John – Mi ha fatto piacere vederti. Stai attento.”

Sherlock fissò John.

C’era una traccia di tristezza negli occhi colore dell’oceano del dottore.

Sherlock non riusciva a capire a cosa fosse dovuta.

“Non ti farà più del male. – lo rassicurò – Farò in modo che non esca più di prigione.”

John gli sorrise.

Il cuore di Sherlock aumentò i battiti.

Allungò una mano, prese la nuca di John ed avvicinò i loro visi.

John schiuse la bocca e lasciò entrare la lingua di Sherlock, in un bacio disperato e malinconico.

Quando si staccarono, Sherlock sorrideva ed appoggiò la fronte a quella di John:

“Torna a casa. – sussurrò – Torna da me. Ti amo. Mi manchi tanto che non riesco a respirare.”

John deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

Avrebbe voluto dire a Sherlock del bambino, avrebbe voluto tornare a Baker Street e passare la notte fra le sue braccia, facendo l’amore con lui e confessandogli che senza il **_suo_** meraviglioso Alfa si sentiva perso.

James Moriarty, però, era ancora una minaccia.

John pensava che fosse stato preso in modo troppo semplice.

Temeva la malvagità che aveva visto negli occhi di quell’uomo nei due mesi in cui era stato suo prigioniero.

“Non posso.” Bisbigliò a voce così bassa che lo udì solo Sherlock.

Con un moto di stizza, Sherlock lasciò la nuca di John:

“Allora torna da Gavin e sii felice con lui! – sbottò, in tono velenoso – Io non ho bisogno di te.”

Si voltò ed uscì dal Centro, senza guardarsi indietro.

Senza notare la ferita che sanguinava dal cuore di John.

 

 

Mycroft seguì l’uscita teatrale del fratello minore con disappunto.

Aveva sperato in un risultato migliore.

Per John.

Per Sherlock.

Evidentemente il destino, o chi per lui, aveva in mente altri piani.

Guardò John e notò quanto quell’incontro lo avesse turbato.

“Gli passerà, John. – lo rassicurò – Quando saprà tutto si prostrerà ai tuoi piedi per chiederti perdono.”

“Non credo che andrà così, ma grazie per l’incoraggiamento.” Sorrise John.

“Vogliamo fare la visita?” domandò Mycroft.

“Non vai via? – chiese John, sorpreso – Non vai da Moriarty?”

“Ora ci sono anche in troppi. – ribatté Holmes con un sorriso – Tu sei qui solo e hai più bisogno di me.”

John assentì.

Gli era veramente riconoscente.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Mycroft si prendesse tanta cura di lui, anche senza la certezza che il bambino fosse di Sherlock.

Mike stava osservando l’interazione fra John e Mycroft.

Rimase sorpreso dal fatto che John sembrò rilassarsi, come se la vicinanza di Mycroft fosse rassicurante.

“Venga pure anche lei.” Intervenne, interessato.

Era raro vedere interagire un Omega ed un Alfa in modo quasi normale.

Mike era sempre alla ricerca di uno spunto che gli permettesse di lottare contro la legge sugli Omega.

Studiare John e Mycroft poteva aiutarlo ad ottenere che venisse, finalmente, cambiata.

Sarebbe stato molto meglio osservare John e Sherlock, perché Mike era sicuro che il loro amore avrebbe convinto chiunque che gli Alfa e gli Omega potessero avere rapporti normali, a differenza di quello che credevano tutti.

Però, John si era intestardito sul fatto di tenere lontano da sé il consulente investigativo, pensando di proteggerlo, quindi doveva accontentarsi di studiare John e Mycroft.

Arrivati nello studio, Mike fece sdraiare John sul lettino, gli scoprì l’addome e lo cosparse di gel.

John si irrigidì a contatto con la sostanza fredda, ma fu solo un attimo.

“Facciamo la prima ecografia al piccolo in arrivo. – disse Mike, con un sorriso – Vediamo se è tutto a posto.”

Iniziò a muovere l’ecografo sull’addome e sullo schermo apparve un’immagine.

C’era un piccolo essere all’interno di un liquido in una specie di imbuto.

“Sta bene?” chiese John, in ansia.

Mycroft prese una mano di John, che si calmò.

Mike aveva notato la scena e gli confermò che doveva esserci un rapporto molto più profondo fra Alfa ed Omega di quello che avevano osservato fino ad ora.

Del resto, non esistevano veramente coppie Alfa e Omega.

I loro rapporti avvenivano solo all’interno del Centro ed erano innaturali.

Una volta arrivati nel mondo esterno, gli Omega evitavano gli Alfa.

“Il piccolo sta bene. – confermò Stamford – Sentiamo il cuore.”

Dall’apparecchio uscì il suono regolare e forte di un cuore che batteva.

“Senti che cuore ha il mio piccolo Sherlock!” esclamò John con gioia.

Mike e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

Era ancora troppo presto per l’amniocentesi e per il test del DNA.

Il bambino avrebbe potuto essere di Sherlock, ma le probabilità erano scarsissime.

Non li preoccupava il fatto che John fosse sicuro che il piccolo fosse un maschio, ma piuttosto che fosse convinto che fosse figlio di Sherlock.

Se gli esami avessero detto il contrario, sarebbe stato un colpo micidiale per il biondo dottore.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” Sussurrò Mycroft.

“Come?” chiese John, confuso.

“Mio fratello si chiama William Sherlock Scott. – ripeté Mycroft – Niente mi farà più piacere del fatto che tu dia il suo nome a tuo figlio, ma … John … ricorda che …”

“Lo so. – lo interruppe John, bruscamente – Lo so. Potrebbe essere di Moriarty. So che sei preoccupato per me, Mycroft, e che non vuoi vedermi soffrire. So che le probabilità che il bambino sia di Sherlock sono a mio sfavore, però … non so come spiegartelo, Mycroft … io sento … io **_so_** che questo bambino è di Sherlock.”

Il tono di John era così deciso e sicuro, che né Mike né Mycroft ebbero il cuore di contraddirlo.

Decisero di lasciare cadere la cosa.

L’avrebbero affrontata nel momento in cui avessero avuto il responso del test del DNA.

 

 

Sherlock, intanto, era tornato a Baker Street.

Era furioso.

Non gli importava che Moriarty fosse stato catturato.

John lo aveva rifiutato un’altra volta.

Era tutto quello che capiva.

Non cercò nemmeno di valutare perché il fratello si stesse prendendo tanto cura del suo Omega.

Sapeva che Mycroft non era interessato ad una relazione sessuale con John, quindi non lo vedeva come un rivale.

Forse, anche Mycroft pensava che loro avrebbero dovuto tornare insieme e stava cercando di convincere John a ritornare sulle proprie decisioni.

Eppure, era convinto che gli continuasse a sfuggire qualcosa di importante.

John aveva risposto al suo bacio con la sua stessa passione ed il suo stesso ardore.

John lo amava!

Perché continuava a rifiutarlo?

Sherlock prese il violino e suonò.

Suonò a lungo.

Suonò per tutta la notte.

Le melodie che uscivano dal suo violino erano struggenti e disperate.

Rispecchiavano il dolore che sentiva nel suo cuore.

 

 

La mattina dopo John e Greg erano in cucina e stavano preparando la colazione.

John sarebbe stato a casa, perché Mike gli aveva prescritto una settimana di riposo, dato che gli esiti degli esami non erano andati troppo bene.

“Moriarty sarà processato immediatamente. – stava dicendo Greg – Chiameranno Sherlock a testimoniare contro di lui, come esperto del suo comportamento.”

“Sherlock? – ripeté John con apprensione – Non è adatto a testimoniare in tribunale. Farà sentire tutti stupidi e si metterà nei guai. Dovresti parlare con il procuratore e spiegargli come debba comportarsi con Sherlock, in modo da tutto vada bene. Inoltre, potresti chiedergli il favore di farmi testimoniare a porte chiuse? Non voglio che Sherlock senta la mia testimonianza.”

Greg allontanò lo sguardo da John, mettendosi a trafficare con pentole e piatti.

John lo osservò perplesso, per qualche minuto.

“Cosa non mi vuoi dire?” chiese con un sospiro.

Greg si schiarì la voce:

“Il pubblico ministero non ti chiamerà al banco dei testimoni.” Rispose tutto d’un fiato.

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo:

“Perché non …  – si bloccò, come paralizzato da una rivelazione improvvisa – Sa che sono un Omega!”

Greg continuava ad evitare lo sguardo di John:

“Non potevamo tenerlo all’oscuro di questo fatto. – ribatté sempre più imbarazzato – Sai che la difesa deve essere informata di ogni cosa che potrebbe aiutare a scagionare l’imputato, quindi ho dovuto informare il procuratore del fatto che tu sia un Omega e che tu abbia regolari Cicli di Calore.”

“E come potrà fare condannare Moriarty per quello che mi ha fatto se non mi fa testimoniare?” domandò John, sempre più arrabbiato.

Finalmente Greg trovò il coraggio di guardare John negli occhi:

“A James Moriarty non è stato imputato nessuno dei reati perpetrati ai tuoi danni. – rispose con un filo di voce – Il magistrato pensa che gli siano stati ascritti già abbastanza capi di accusa e che inserire quello che, presumibilmente, ha fatto a te, sarebbe dannoso per la sua linea di condotta.”

John lo fissò per qualche secondo a bocca aperta, poi esplose:

“PRESUMIBILMENTE?! – ripeté, come se fosse una parolaccia – QUELL’UOMO MI HA RAPITO E STUPRATO E NON SARÀ GIUDICATO PER QUELLO CHE MI HA FATTO SOLO PERCHÉ SONO UN OMEGA? IL TUO AMICO MAGISTRATO LO SA CHE LA LEGGE SUGLI OMEGA RICONOSCE IL REATO DI STUPRO?!”

“Non è mio amico. – si difese Greg, con tono paziente – E conosce la legge sugli Omega, ma sa anche che nessuna giuria ha mai condannato un Alfa che avesse abusato di un Omega durante il Ciclo di Calori. Sai anche tu quanto sia difficile dimostrare che l’Omega non sia consenziente …”

“IO NON ERO CONSENZIENTE! –urlò John – GLI HO DETTO SEMPRE NO!”

“È la tua parola contro la sua. – precisò Greg, sempre più a disagio – Io ti credo, lo sai, ma gli altri …”

“Per gli altri sono solo un miserabile Omega, una puttana naturale che chiede solo di essere stuprata e posseduta dal primo Alfa che incontra. Uno schiavo del sesso che non sa e non può dire di no. – la voce era talmente stanca, che sembrava che John avesse perso ogni forza ed ogni voglia di lottare – Non cambierà mai, vero? Nessun Alfa e nessun Beta capirà che noi Omega possiamo controllarci, durante i Cicli di Calore, che possiamo fare a meno del sesso sfrenato e che siamo in grado di decidere con chi vogliamo stare. Nessuno di voi capirà mai che non siamo così diversi da voi e ne approfitterete sempre per fare di noi quello che volete.”

Greg non sapeva cosa ribattere.

Sapeva che John non ce l’aveva con lui, ma lo aveva deluso e non aveva un modo per rimediare.

John andò nella propria stanza.

Si stese sul letto, fissando il soffitto ed accarezzandosi l’addome.

“Sii il figlio di Sherlock, ti prego. – mormorò – Dimostrami che la giustizia e l’amore esistono.”

John era cosciente del fatto che stesse caricando quel piccolo essere non ancora nato di tante aspettative, ma aveva bisogno di credere che il futuro sarebbe stato meraviglioso, per non lasciarsi morire.

 

 

La mattina della testimonianza di Sherlock in tribunale, John doveva tornare al Centro, per fare altri esami di controllo.

John decise di mandare un messaggio a Sherlock.

Non si erano più visti, dopo l’ultimo incontro al Centro, e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, ma voleva fargli capire che gli era vicino.

 

[8.20] Come stai? Sei nervoso? JW

 

Sherlock fu sorpreso dal messaggio di John.

Per quanto si fosse infuriato per il suo rifiuto a tornare a casa, lo amava troppo per rimanere arrabbiato con lui molto a lungo.

Aveva capito che John doveva avere un motivo per non volere stare con lui ed aveva deciso che avrebbe atteso che fosse il suo amato Omega a rivelarglielo.

Perché Sherlock era convinto che tutto si sarebbe messo a posto.

 

[8.21] Sto bene. Perché dovrei essere nervoso? SH

 

John fu contento del fatto che Sherlock gli avesse risposto e sorrise.

Era proprio da Sherlock non essere nervoso e chiedere perché mai dovesse esserlo.

Felice di poter parlare con lui, anche solo per attraverso dei messaggi, John continuò a scrivergli.

 

[8.24] Per la testimonianza. JW

[8.28] Dirò solo come stiano le cose. SH

[8.45] Cerca di essere gentile. Ricordati che sei in tribunale. Non sembrare troppo intelligente. JW

[8.46] Io sono intelligente. Non è colpa mia se gli altri sono stupidi. SH

 

John sospirò.

Anche questo era tipico di Sherlock.

Lui sapeva che il consulente investigativo non voleva **_veramente_** insultare le persone, il fatto era che finiva per offendere sempre tutti, con i suoi commenti e le sue considerazioni acide e dirette.

 

[8.59] Ti prego, non metterti nei guai. Fallo per me. JW

[9.00] Se torni a casa. SH

 

John non rispose.

Era arrivato al Centro e si era spogliato, lasciando il cellulare nella giacca.

Non vide il messaggio di Sherlock fino a quando non ebbe finito le visite e gli esami a cui Mike lo aveva sottoposto.

Mycroft era sempre con lui.

John trovava rassicurante la presenza di Mycroft durante le visite.

Era una sensazione strana.

Sentiva che sia lui che il suo bambino erano protetti ed al sicuro.

Era un’emozione quasi primordiale e sconosciuta, ma decisamente piacevole.

“Gli esami vanno meglio. – riferì Mike con un sorriso – Se saranno buoni anche la prossima volta, faremo l’amniocentesi ed il test del DNA.”

“Bene! – si rallegrò John – Una buona notizia, finalmente. Ora cerco di capire come sia andata la deposizione di Sherlock in tribunale.”

Mycroft ripose il cellulare in tasca, veramente seccato:

“Non bene, purtroppo. – sospirò – Sherlock è stato arrestato per oltraggio alla corte.”

“Dobbiamo farlo rilasciare!” disse John, preoccupato.

“Andrò io. – promise Mycroft – Ormai comincia a vedersi che sei in stato interessante.”

John si guardò l’addome e lo accarezzò:

“Hai ragione.” Concordò in tono malinconico.

“A meno che tu voglia parlare finalmente con Sherlock di quello che sta accadendo.” Lo sollecitò Mycroft.

John lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non fino a quando non saprò chi sia il padre.” Ripeté testardo.

Mycroft annuì:

“Come vuoi tu.”

 

 

In tribunale, James Moriarty era soddisfatto per come stessero andando le cose.

Sperava che Sherlock si dimostrasse irritante ed indisponente e, con sua grande gioia, il consulente investigativo era riuscito ad essere offensivo verso il giudice e verso il procuratore al di là di ogni sua più rosea aspettativa.

Però, aveva un’ultima mossa da fare e giocò la sua carta quando salì sul banco dei testimoni, dove apparve come l’essere più indifeso ed impaurito che esistesse sulla faccia della Terra.

Sembrava timido, vulnerabile e malleabile come un metallo tenero:

“Io … non so di cosa mi stiate accusando … io … io … il mio vero nome è Richard Brooks … sono un attore … Sherlock Holmes mi ha pagato per interpretare la parte della terribile mente criminale, ma sono solo un attore … davvero … vi supplico, credetemi … mi ha chiesto lui di fingere di essere James Moriarty e mi ha detto come fottere il suo Omega … vi prego … io … io sono una vittima … mi chiamo Richard Brooks … controllate … Sherlock Holmes non è un vero genio … ha organizzato lui stesso tutti i colpi di cui mi ha incolpato … lo ha fatto per convincere tutti di essere un genio, ma è **_lui_** la vera mente criminale … io sono una sua pedina … proteggetemi da lui, vi prego! Non lasciate che mi distrugga!”

Giudice, magistrato e poliziotti erano interdetti.

La seduta venne aggiornata ed un magistrato furioso costrinse la polizia ad indagare su Richard Brooks.

Dai controlli risultò che l’uomo stesse dicendo la verità.

Quando Sherlock uscì di prigione, venne attorniato dai giornalisti che gli chiedevano spiegazioni.

 

 

La mattina dopo, i giornali dedicavano le prime pagine alla notizia che James Moriarty non era mai esistito, che Richard Brooks era stato scagionato da ogni accusa e rilasciato, con tanto di scuse da parte della Magistratura della Corona, e che Sherlock Holmes non era altro che un imbroglione e un truffatore.

John leggeva i resoconti dei giornali inorridito.

“Dimmi che non credi ad una sola parola detta da quel bastardo in tribunale!” esclamò, rivolto a Greg.

“Certo che non gli credo. – sbottò Lestrade – Ho capito che mentiva nell’istante in cui ha detto che Sherlock gli ha detto di violentarti. Se c’è **_una_** cosa che so di sicuro di Sherlock, è che non ti dividerebbe con nessuno. Non so come io faccia ad essere ancora vivo, visto che lo hai lasciato per venire a vivere con me.”

“Sa che siamo amici. – rispose John – Una parte di lui ha capito che qualcosa non quadra, ma non ha ancora capito cosa sia. Come facciamo ad aiutarlo?”

“Non lo so. – sospirò Greg – Il magistrato lo vuole in galera, ma Sherlock si è reso irreperibile.”

“Gli stai dando la caccia?” domandò John, in tono scandalizzato.

“Meglio che sia io a prenderlo, piuttosto che uno di quelli che ha preso in giro, non credi?” rispose Greg, con un sospiro rassegnato.

John annuì ed andò nella propria stanza.

 

[9.25] Stai bene? Dove sei? Come posso aiutarti? JW

 

[9.38] Non credo ad una sola parola di quello che scrivono i giornali. JW

 

[9.52] Ricordi? Io credo in te. Sempre. JW

 

[10.01] Ti amo. JW

 

[10.14] So che pensi che io sia sorvegliato. Dimmi solo che stai bene. JW

 

[10.36] Hai notizie di Sherlock? Si è messo in contatto con te? JW

[10.37] Sono l’ultima persona che Sherlock contatterebbe in caso di guai. Sono sicuro che stia bene. MH

 

[10.45] Se ti contattasse, me lo diresti? JW

[10.46] Per la tua sicurezza, no. MH

 

[11.04] Dimmi solo se sta bene. JW

[11.06] Sono certo che sia al sicuro. MH

 

 

[12.00] Bart’s. Tetto. Subito. SH

 

 

Sherlock lasciò l’ufficio di Molly senza esitare un attimo.

Aveva dato appuntamento a Moriarty sul tetto del Bart’s per mettere la parola fine alla loro sfida.

Sarebbe riuscito a riabilitare il proprio nome ed a riconquistare John.

Tutto sarebbe finito bene.

Era una giornata grigia.

Il sole faticava a passare attraverso una coltre di nuvole fitte e grigie.

C’era vento, sul tetto del Bart’s.

Un vento che proveniva da Est.

Il lembo del cappotto di Sherlock si muoveva al ritmo delle folate.

La porta di accesso al terrazzo si aprì lentamente, come se chi la stesse aprendo, esitasse a farlo.

Dalla porta spuntò una testa di capelli biondi che Sherlock riconobbe subito.

“Cosa ci fai qui, John?” chiese Sherlock sconvolto.

Osservò John e notò che era leggermente ingrassato, rispetto ad alcuni giorni prima.

“Stai bene?” gli domandò John, con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Certo che sto bene. – rispose Sherlock, in un tono più seccato di quello che avrebbe voluto – Non dovresti essere qui. Non so come tu mi abbia trovato, ma ora vattene!”

John era allibito dal comportamento di Sherlock.

“Non sgridarlo. – disse una voce sgradevole, proveniente da un punto imprecisato del terrazzo – Gli ho mandato un messaggio facendogli credere di essere te. Visto come è corso subito, il nostro piccolo Omega?”

Da dietro una delle torrette spuntò Moriarty.

Indossava un abito beige di ottima fattura, decisamente di alta sartoria.

Si portò accanto a John, mentre Sherlock era vicino al muretto del terrazzo.

“Non sei contento che sia qui?” chiese Moriarty, in tono mellifluo.

Si avvicinò ancora di più a John e ne annusò l’odore, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo beato.

John si irrigidì e strinse i pugni, mentre Sherlock serrò la mascella:

“Che cosa vuoi da noi?” sibilò Sherlock.

“Oh, Sherlock caro, lo senti questi profumo? – rispose Moriarty, con tono soave – Vuoi sapere cosa sia? È l’odore di un Omega che aspetta un bambino. Un piccolo Alfa. Il **_MIO_** piccolo Alfa!”

Nella voce di Moriarty c’era qualcosa di malvagio anche nella gioia con cui annunciò la notizia.

John e Sherlock si guardarono negli occhi.

Occhi di ghiaccio trasparente si fissarono in quelli azzurro intenso di John.

Sherlock finalmente mise insieme tutti i pezzi che gli mancavano.

“Il piccolo John in calore è un vero amore, non credi? – cantilenò Moriarty felicemente – Mi ha **_supplicato_** di fare sesso con lui. Io ho tentato di resistere, ma lui pregava e piangeva, chiedendomi di entrare in lui e di farlo stare bene. Cosa potevo fare se non accontentarlo? Il piccolo John mi ha raccontato che quello con me è stato il miglior sesso di tutta la sua vita. Io gli ho creduto, naturalmente. Sherlock … Sherlock … che delusione che sei stato! Non sei riuscito a soddisfare nemmeno uno schiavo del sesso come il tuo piccolo Omega. Ho dovuto provvedere **_IO_** a farlo veramente godere!”

“NON È VERO! – urlò John, disperato – Non gli credere, Sherlock, ti prego. Io non lo volevo …”

“Davvero non mi volevi? – lo canzonò James – Eppure stai tenendo **_MIO_** figlio!”

“Non mi hai ancora detto cosa tu voglia da me!” intervenne Sherlock, con un ringhio.

Voleva allontanare Moriarty da John.

“Oh, ma è molto semplice. – ribatté James con tono sorpreso – Ti dico cosa scriveranno i giornali di domani. Vediamo. Ummmm – si concentrò ed iniziò a declamare – _L’imbroglione non ha retto alla vergogna di essere stato scoperto e si è ucciso_!”

“NO!” il grido di John uscì smorzato dalla sua gola.

“Oh, sì. – ribatté Moriarty, in tono gelido e maligno – Lo farà, per salvare la signora Hudson ed i suoi genitori. Vi ho già detto che ho dei cecchini su di loro? Se non ti butti di sotto, loro uccideranno le sole persone di cui ti importi. Ah, non preoccuparti del piccolo Omega. Mi occuperò io sia di lui che di mio figlio. Ci divertiremo tanto, vero Johnny caro? Come abbiamo già fatto.”

Moriarty si avvicinò a Sherlock, che guardò oltre il bordo.

“Non farlo Sherlock. – lo supplicò John – C’è una cosa che devo dirti …”

“Credi che mi importi di quel piccolo stupido Omega?” chiese Sherlock, in tono ironico.

Moriarty lo fissò stupito.

“Stai cercando di prenderti gioco di me, Sherlock? – domandò James, sospettoso – Pensi davvero di riuscire ad ingannarmi?”

“Della signora Hudson e dei miei genitori mi interessa molto, ma della piccola puttana Omega, cosa vuoi che mi importi? – ripeté Sherlock – Ora, poi, che so che tu lo hai usato a tuo piacimento … Insomma, immagino i gemiti ed i sospiri che ha fatto mentre lo fottevi.”

“Sherlock …” la voce di John era incredula e piena di dolore.

Sherlock lo ignorò, concentrandosi su Moriarty.

Nessuno si accorse che anche Mycroft era arrivato sul terrazzo e si trovava appena oltre la porta d’accesso.

“Dimmi, James, – continuò in tono confidenziale – anche a te ha chiesto di essere più veloce e di fargli male? È una cosa che lui adora e supplica per avere. Almeno lo diceva sempre con me, che sono un Alfa. Tu, sei sicuro di essere un Alfa, perché, ad occhio, sembri appena appena un Beta.”

“Non è vero! – Moriarty era furioso – IO SONO UN ALFA PIÙ INTELLIGENTE DI TE!”

Moriarty si scagliò verso Sherlock, con tutta la furia che provava dentro di sé.

Sherlock lo afferrò e si lanciò oltre il muretto del terrazzo.

Nel vuoto.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” L’urlo di John riempì l’aria.

Sherlock gli aveva lasciato un ultimo sorriso, prima di lanciarsi, muovendo le labbra in un silenzioso:

“Ti amo.”

John aveva capito che Sherlock si era suicidato, trascinandosi dietro Moriarty per salvare lui, la signora Hudson ed i suoi genitori.

John voleva correre verso il muretto, quando Mycroft lo afferrò al collo e gli iniettò un potente sedativo.

John si afflosciò fra le braccia di Mycroft.

“Sherlock.” Fu l’ultima cosa che mormorò, prima di cadere nelle braccia benevole di Morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa è “Sherlock” senza la caduta?
> 
> Manca la testimonianza di Sherlock in tribunale, ma stavo per riscriverla come quella dell’episodio, così ho preferito saltarla. Tanto sapete tutti come sia andata, vero? J
> 
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, vi aspetto mercoledì prossimo per il quarto capitolo.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Conseguenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock è morto.  
> John deve andare da solo.  
> Oppure no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Quarto capitolo dell’Omegaverse.  
> Grazie per essere presenti all’appuntamento del mercoledì, pronti a leggere ed a soffrire (angst, ricordate, vero?)  
> Fazzoletti pronti?  
> Buona lettura!

John si svegliò, riprendendo lentamente coscienza del mondo che lo circondava, ma senza capire dove si trovasse.

Sentiva due voci lontane che sussurravano.

“Sherlock?” chiamò John.

L’uomo che entrò per primo nel campo visivo di John, non era Sherlock.

I capelli grigi e gli occhi neri erano quelli di Gregory Lestrade.

“Sherlock?” ripeté John.

Era faticoso parlare.

“Mi dispiace. – rispose Greg in tono triste – Mi dispiace così tanto, John.”

Improvvisamente nella mente di John si presentò il ricordo di Sherlock che afferrava Moriarty e si lanciava giù dal terrazzo del Bart’s.

Le labbra che articolavano “Ti amo.” senza usare la voce, ma solo gli occhi e quel sorriso che riservava sempre e soltanto a lui, che lo faceva sentire come se fosse la persona più importante dell’universo.

Il ricordo colpì John come un pugno violento nello stomaco.

“NO!” gridò.

Guardò Greg.

Era così disperato che quasi non respirava:

“Sherlock … è vivo, vero?”

Greg distolse lo sguardo.

Mike prese il polso di John, dal lato opposto:

“No. – rispose con tenerezza – Sherlock è morto sul colpo. Ed anche Moriarty.”

John non voleva capire cosa gli venisse detto.

La porta si aprì.

La prima cosa che sentì fu l’odore della persona che era entrata.

John alzò la testa, sorridendo felice:

“Sherlock! Mi stavano dicendo che …”

John si bloccò.

Il sorriso svanì dal suo volto.

Era solo Mycroft.

“Dove è Sherlock?” domandò John al maggiore degli Holmes.

Mycroft guardò Mike e Greg in modo interrogativo.

“Glielo abbiamo detto. – rispose Greg alla domanda muta – John non vuole accettarlo.”

Mycroft annuì.

Si avvicinò al letto.

“Mi dispiace, John, ma mio fratello è morto.”

John trattenne il fiato.

Voleva morire anche lui.

Non poteva vivere senza Sherlock.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti.” disse Mycroft.

John non reagì.

Mycroft gli toccò una mano, gentilmente.

“John, ho bisogno della tua attenzione.”

John cercò di concentrarsi su Mycroft.

“Perché io sono vivo e Sherlock è morto? – chiese in tono disperato – Qualcuno mi ha aggredito sul terrazzo del Bart’s. Perché non mi hanno ucciso? Dove eri **tu**? Dovevi proteggere Sherlock! Lui era **_tuo fratello_**! Mi hai detto che è tuo dovere e privilegio prenderti cura e tenere al sicuro i membri della tua famiglia. Come hai potuto permettere che Sherlock venisse accusato ed infamato da un bastardo come Moriarty? Perché non lo hai aiutato a scagionarsi? Dove eri **tu** mentre lui si lanciava dal tetto del Bart’s, per proteggere le persone che amava? DOVE ERI MYCROFT!”

“John, calmati. – intervenne Mike, a voce bassa – Non ti fa bene agitarti così.”

“Sherlock ed io abbiamo sempre avuto un rapporto complicato, John. – rispose Mycroft con calma – Non si lasciava mai aiutare da me. Riteneva che chiedermi aiuto fosse una dimostrazione di debolezza. Quando ho scoperto cosa stesse accadendo, sono arrivato sul tetto del Bart’s giusto in tempo per salvare te dall’uomo di Moriarty che ti ha sedato. Evidentemente Moriarty aveva deciso di rapirti un’altra volta. Non sono riuscito ad impedire a Sherlock di saltare. Credi che non avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvare il mio fratellino?”

Il tono di Mycroft era appena velato di dolore.

Non c’erano astio o rancore, nei confronti di John.

Un silenzio carico di dolore cadde nella stanza.

Mycroft lasciò trascorrere qualche minuto, poi riprese a parlare:

“John … il bambino che porti in grembo … non è di Moriarty … è figlio di Sherlock.”

Mycroft attese una reazione da parte di John.

Aspettò qualche minuto.

L’espressione sul volto di John cambiò completamente.

Una luce si accese nei suoi occhi e Mycroft capì che John aveva compreso quello che gli aveva detto.

“Ne sei sicuro?” la speranza nella voce di John era enorme.

“Mentre eri incosciente, ti abbiamo sottoposto all’amniocentesi per accertare lo stato di salute del feto. –rispose Mycroft – Ho fatto eseguire l’esame di paternità, mentre siamo in attesa di quello del DNA, ma non ci sono dubbi: il piccolo è un maschio ed è figlio di Sherlock.”

John si accarezzò il ventre.

Il bambino era figlio di Sherlock!

Un piccolo vero miracolo.

Ricordò il preservativo rotto.

Questo piccolo miracolo voleva essere assolutamente concepito.

E nascere.

Aveva resistito alla violenza di Moriarty.

Sarebbe stato forte.

Il figlio di Sherlock.

Una ragione per vivere.

Per continuare a respirare.

“John.” era ancora Mycroft, che stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

John impallidì.

Lui e Sherlock non erano sposati.

In questo caso, la famiglia dell’Alfa aveva ogni diritto sul bambino e poteva escludere l’Omega.

Mycroft, come parente più prossimo, avrebbe potuto reclamare il bambino per sé.

L’unica soluzione che l’Omega aveva per rimanere con il figlio, era sposare il parente più prossimo all’Alfa da cui aspettava il bambino.

Era la legge.

John fissò Mycroft, atterrito:

“Ti prego, non portarmi via questo bambino. – lo supplicò, quasi – Farò qualsiasi cosa per stare con lui. Posso sposarti, se lo vuoi. Qualsiasi cosa …”

“John, non devi fare nulla. – lo rassicurò Mycroft, con un sorriso – Non voglio reclamare il bambino né costringerti ad unirti a me. Voglio solo che tu sappia che il bambino è figlio di Sherlock e non di Moriarty. Nessuno ti separerà da lui. Farò in modo che sia riconosciuto come Holmes, ma sarai tu ad allevare il piccolo, non permetterò che siate separati. Io ti aiuterò in ogni modo che riterrai utile, ci sarò sempre per te e per lui.”

John si sentì sollevato.

Strinse la mano di Mycroft:

“Grazie.” disse in un sussurro.

Mike si schiarì la voce.

John lo guardò.

Sembrava arrabbiato.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò John confuso.

Fu Mike a rispondere:

“Dalle analisi a cui sei stato sottoposto è risultato che questa sia una gravidanza ad alto rischio. – si fermò un attimo – Non è tanto il bambino, ad essere in pericolo, ma tu stesso. A causa di tutto lo stress a cui sei stato sottoposto, le tue condizioni sono serie. Le possibilità che tu non sopravviva al parto sono altissime.”

“Non posso abortire.” disse John.

“Conosco la legge sugli Omega. – ribatté Mycroft – Però, ci sono tanti modi per aggirarla. La tua vita è preziosa, John.”

“Questo bambino è il figlio di Sherlock. – il tono di John era deciso e risoluto – Nascerà fra cinque mesi.”

“John …” sospirò Mycroft.

“Non tentare di farmi cambiare idea, Mycroft. – lo bloccò John – Sprecheresti solo il fiato.”

Mike, Greg e Mycroft si scambiarono degli sguardi preoccupati.

Sapevano che John non sarebbe tornato sulla propria decisione.

Speravano che non si sarebbero mai pentiti di essere stati sinceri con lui su chi fosse il padre del piccolo che John portava in grembo.

 

 

Mycroft lasciò il Centro Omega quando John si fu addormentato, accordandosi con Greg e Mike per alternarsi accanto a lui, nel momento in cui il dottore si fosse svegliato.

Arrivato a casa, scese nel sotterraneo, dove, dietro una porta nascosta, c’era una stanza finemente arredata e dotata di ogni confort.

Sherlock lo stava attendendo, nella camera segreta, impaziente ed ansioso:

“Come sta John?” domandò, prima ancora che Mycroft finisse di aprire la porta.

“John sta bene. – rispose il maggiore degli Holmes – Naturalmente è distrutto per la tua morte, ma si farà forza. Stamford, Lestrade ed io ci prenderemo cura di lui.”

“Lestrade? – sbottò Sherlock – Lascerai che lui stia vicino a John?”

Mycroft sospirò.

La gelosia di Sherlock verso l’ispettore di Scotland Yard era decisamente assurda:

“Sai che John è in stato interessante. – rispose – Avrà bisogno di un Beta per i Cicli …”

“E TU HAI DECISO CHE SIA GARY?” urlò Sherlock.

“A parte il fatto che si chiama Greg, – ribatté Mycroft, stizzito – dopo quello che gli ha fatto Moriarty, vorresti davvero che John fosse obbligato ad avere rapporti sessuali con uno sconosciuto?”

“Dovevi convincerlo ad abortire.” sbuffò Sherlock infastidito.

“Non ci sono riuscito. – sibilò Mycroft – John sa essere testardo, quando vuole.”

Mycroft aveva deciso di non dire a Sherlock che il bambino fosse suo figlio.

Era convinto che, sapendolo, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare da John e dal bambino il più velocemente possibile, mettendosi in situazioni azzardate anche più del necessario.

La sua missione era già abbastanza rischiosa, senza che Sherlock commettesse delle imprudenze per la fretta di tornare a casa.

Mycroft voleva che fosse completamente concentrato su quello che doveva fare e non farsi distrarre dalla preoccupazione di avere lasciati soli John ed il loro bambino.

Sherlock, convinto dalle parole di Moriarty e dal fatto che John lo avesse lasciato senza dirgli di essere incinto, non pensò nemmeno di chiedere al fratello se ci fosse la possibilità che il piccolo fosse suo.

“Quando posso partire?” domandò invece.

“Domani.” rispose Mycroft.

Sherlock annuì.

“Avresti potuto evitare questa missione pericolosa, se avessi seguito il piano come lo avevamo stabilito. – continuò Mycroft, arrabbiato – Quello che dovevi fare era lanciarti sul camion tenendo stretto Moriarty. Una volta in mano nostra, avremmo potuto fargli rivelare tutto sulla sua organizzazione, senza che tu fossi costretto ad andare in giro per il mondo a distruggerla. Invece, tu cosa hai fatto? Hai lasciato andare Moriarty, in modo che precipitasse sul marciapiede e morisse, mentre tu sei finito sul tetto del camion. Tutti pensano che tu ti ci sia sfracellato sopra, ma era predisposto per attutire la tua caduta e spargere sangue come se fosse tuo.”

“Sì, lo so, me lo hai già detto! – borbottò Sherlock, esasperato – **TU** hai fatto in modo che i killer che Moriarty aveva ingaggiato per uccidere la signora Hudson e mamma e papà non potessero agire. **TU** hai fatto in modo che John non vedesse cosa stesse accadendo. **TU** hai avuto l’idea del camion con il tetto per salvarmi. **TU** hai fatto in modo che io fossi portato via, come se fossi stato morto. **TU** … **TU** … **TU** … **TU** …!”

“Non sto dicendo che sia stato tutto merito mio! – sbottò Mycroft – I rischi maggiori li hai corsi **TU** , lo so. Quando abbiamo intuito cosa volesse fare Moriarty ed abbiamo deciso come agire, sapevamo che bastava pochissimo perché **TU** potessi ucciderti davvero, con quel lancio. Quello che sto dicendo è che **TU** non saresti costretto ad imbarcarti in questa missione pericolosa, se avessi evitato di uccidere Moriarty!”

“Dovevo tenerlo lontano da John. – sibilò Sherlock – Da quando sto con lui ho studiato quella stupida legge che riguarda gli Omega. Lo sai che, anche fuori dal Centro, l’Omega ha meno diritti sui figli rispetto all’Alfa? Moriarty avrebbe potuto costringere John a sposarlo, minacciando di portargli via il bambino. Oppure avrebbe potuto prenderlo, separando John dal piccolo. Non so cosa sarebbe stato peggio, per John, se essere separato dal figlio o essere costretto a sposare Moriarty per stare con lui. Ed io dovevo lasciare vivere un verme come Moriarty? No, Mycroft. Se tornassi indietro, rifarei la stessa cosa.”

Mycroft fissò il fratellino.

Capiva cosa volesse dire.

Una parte di lui **_sentiva_** in un modo quasi viscerale la necessità di proteggere John ed il bambino.

Doveva essere qualcosa causato dal legame di sangue che univa lui stesso al feto.

Si chiese che effetto avrebbe avuto quel legame su Sherlock.

“E, comunque, ormai è tardi per recriminare. – stava dicendo il più giovane degli Holmes – Moriarty è morto e l’unico modo che ho per tenere tutti al sicuro è distruggere la sua organizzazione pezzo per pezzo. Domani partirò. Prenditi cura di John e fai in modo che Gavin non approfitti della situazione per mettersi con lui. Quando tornerò, perché io tornerò, voglio che John faccia parte della mia vita. Perché lui **_è_** la mia vita. Senza di lui, nulla ha senso.”

“Mi prenderò cura di John.” Promise Mycroft. “ _E del bambino_.” Aggiunse fra sé e sé.

Sherlock non vedeva l’ora di partire.

Prima cominciava la missione, prima John sarebbe stato al sicuro, prima sarebbero tornati insieme.

 

 

John e Greg entrarono nell’appartamento che dividevano da un po’ di tempo.

Era trascorsa una settimana dalla morte di Sherlock.

John stava per andare verso la propria stanza, quando Greg lo prese per un braccio:

“Da quanto è cominciato?” chiese con un sospiro.

John lo fissò di sottecchi e fece finta di non capire a cosa Greg si riferisse:

“Cosa?”

Greg lo squadrò impaziente:

“Credi che non capisca quando hai i Cicli di Calore?” il tono era abbastanza offeso.

John arrossì leggermente:

“Scusa, hai ragione. – mormorò – Sono al secondo giorno.”

“E dal Centro ti hanno lasciato venire a casa così?” sbottò Greg, arrabbiato.

“Lo sai che al Centro non ci sono dottori Alfa, ma sono tutti Beta. – ribatté John scrollando le spalle – Non si sono accorti di nulla. Tu come lo hai capito?”

“Ti conosco! Ho riconosciuto i sintomi in auto. Cosa pensi di fare?” chiese Greg, incrociando le braccia.

John lo fissò stranito:

“In che senso?” chiese perplesso.

“Cosa farai per superare i Cicli durante la gravidanza?” domandò Greg con tono paziente.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia? – ribatté John – Userò dei palliativi.”

Greg scosse la testa:

“Non puoi. – disse in tono deciso – Facendo da solo, ti potresti perforare la placenta, mettendo a rischio la vita del bambino.”

John lo fissò allibito:

“Ti stai offrendo di usare i giocattoli al mio posto?” domandò sorpreso.

Greg non distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi blu di John:

“Neanche questo. – continuò in tono perentorio – Mi sto offrendo per fare sesso con te.”

L’espressione che comparve sul volto di John, riportò Greg alla loro prima volta al Centro.

Ora John non era spaventato, ma stranito e sconvolto, sì.

Aprì la bocca, ma subito non riuscì a ribattere nulla.

“SEI IMPAZZITO! – gridò, quando ritrovò la voce – COSA TI VIENE IN MENTE?”

Greg non si fece impressionare dalla reazione di John, perché se la aspettava:

“Tu hai un problema. – ribatté con tono tranquillo – Io ti offro una soluzione.”

John era diventato paonazzo:

“Non se ne parla! – sibilò furioso – Non ti chiederei **_mai_** di fare una cosa così.”

Greg sorrise, divertito:

“Non me lo stai chiedendo tu. – precisò – Mi sto offrendo io, volontariamente e senza coercizione.”

Sembrava che John non sapesse cosa rispondere.

Era decisamente furioso.

Respirava rumorosamente, inspirando ed espirando come se dovesse pensarci per farlo.

Apriva e chiudeva i pugni come se si stesse trattenendo dal colpire Greg.

Lo fissava quasi volesse incenerirlo.

“È una soluzione logica e ragionevole al tuo problema. – riprese Greg, come se nulla fosse – Non sarebbe certo la prima volta che facciamo sesso. E, se non ricordo male, è stato pure piacevole per entrambi.”

L’espressione sul  viso di John era sempre più allibita e sconvolta:

“Come potrei permettere che accadesse una cosa del genere? – chiese risoluto – Tu sei uno dei miei migliori amici. Se facessimo sesso …”

“Sarebbe una sola volta al mese, fino alla nascita del bambino. – insisté Greg – Questa è la soluzione migliore per il piccolo. Non cambierà nulla nella nostra amicizia, John. Saremo solo un Beta ed un Omega che condividono un letto per proteggere un nascituro. Quando potrai riprendere i soppressori, smetteremo di fare sesso. Non puoi dire di no, John. Se non accetti, potresti procurare dei danni al feto.”

John era sempre più stravolto:

“Non si fa sesso tra amici!” sbottò quasi scandalizzato.

“Posso sempre chiamare Mycroft e chiedere a Mister Governo se abbia pensato a qualche soluzione.”

Nello stesso istante, suonò il campanello.

Greg andò ad aprire velocemente e si trovò davanti gli occhi scrutatori di Mycroft:

“Posso entrare?” chiese Holmes in un tono gentile, che non ammetteva repliche.

Greg si fece da parte e gli fece cenno con una mano:

“Entri pure. Stavamo giusto parlando di lei.”

Mycroft entrò, seguito da un altro uomo dell’età di John, castano, con gli occhi nocciola e un aspetto fisico attraente.

“Buonasera, John. – esordì Mycroft, facendo un cenno col capo in segno di saluto – Disturbo?”

“No.” rispose John, a denti stretti.

“Questo è Adrian. – Mycroft presentò l’altro uomo – È un Beta. L’ho scelto personalmente per te.”

John fissò  stranito prima Adrian, che gli stava sorridendo dolcemente, poi Mycroft, che era in attesa di una sua reazione.

“Per me? – domandò John, incapace di nascondere la rabbia – Per cosa?”

Mycroft lo guardò come se dovesse spiegare qualcosa ad un bambino capriccioso:

“Sei in stato interessante, John. – rispose con tono quasi pedante – Hai ed avrai i Cicli di Calore. Non puoi prendere i soppressori. Entrerebbero nel sangue del bambino e potrebbero danneggiagli il cervello. Non puoi penetrarti con oggetti per il sesso, perché potresti perforare la placenta. Non puoi non fare sesso. La presenza dell’ormone Omega nel tuo sangue causerebbe perdite di sangue, possibilità di aborto e danni celebrali al feto. Quindi **_devi_** fare sesso. Con qualcuno che sappia cosa stia facendo. Io ho scelto Adrian. Ha un ottimo curriculum, lavora al Centro con Omega in stato interessante ed è perfettamente qualificato.”

Mycroft finì di parlare con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra ed indicato il Beta accanto a sé.

A John girava la testa:

“Voi due non avete altro da pensare che al fatto che io debba fare sesso?” domandò stancamente.

Mycroft guardò Greg:

“Ne stavate già parlando?” chiese alzando un sopracciglio indagatore.

“Mi sono offerto. – rispose Greg – John non vuole sentirne parlare. Siamo amici e pensa di abusare di me.”

John passò uno sguardo fra Greg e Mycroft.

Divenne ancora più rosso:

“VI SIETE MESSI D’ACCORDO!” urlò furioso.

Mycroft lo guardò senza scomporsi, mentre Greg evitava lo sguardo di John.

“COME …?!” John era senza parole.

“Dobbiamo proteggere il bambino. – rispose Mycroft in tono pratico – E te. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione. O Greg o Adrian. Se hai in mente altro, dovrai parlarne con noi.”

“Pensate che io non sappia prendermi cura di me stesso solo perché sono un Omega che aspetta un bambino?” sibilò John, completamente fuori di sé.

Greg iniziava a preoccuparsi:

“John, calmati, questa agitazione non ti fa bene.”

“ZITTO!” gridò John.

Nella stanza calò un silenzio assoluto.

John guardò il Beta arrivato con Mycroft:

“Vieni con me.” disse ed andò verso la propria stanza.

Adrian lo seguì.

Mycroft e Greg rimasero in salotto, sempre in silenzio.

 

 

John ed Adrian entrarono nella stanza del dottore.

La camera era perfettamente in ordine.

Gli anni di ferrea disciplina prima al Centro poi nell’esercito, gli avevano insegnato a tenere tutto in un ordine perfetto, quasi maniacale.

John stava cercando di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni.

Era sconvolto da quello che avevano orchestrato Greg e Mycroft.

Alle sue spalle.

Come se **lui** non potesse prendersi cura di se stesso.

Era furioso.

E disperato.

Gli mancava Sherlock.

Avrebbe voluto che fosse lì con lui.

A vedere e sentire crescere il loro bambino dentro di lui.

Ad assistere alla sua nascita.

A crescerlo insieme.

Invece, non sarebbe successo.

Sherlock era morto.

Fu in quel preciso momento che John realizzò a pieno che Sherlock non sarebbe più tornato da lui.

Fino ad allora, si era ancora aspettato che Sherlock apparisse, con i capelli ricci, neri e disordinati, i meravigliosi e penetranti occhi color del ghiaccio, il sorriso impertinente.

Sherlock era morto.

Non lo avrebbe più visto.

A John mancò il fiato.

La stanza iniziò a girare.

Sentiva la voce del Beta che lo chiamava, allarmato.

Quella voce sconosciuta, però, era lontanissima.

La ginocchia si piegarono.

John si prese il ventre, colpito da un dolore lancinante che gli attraversò tutto il corpo.

Delle braccia lo afferrarono, salde e protettive.

Greg e Mycroft lo chiamavano, preoccupati.

John entrò in tunnel buio e tetro.

E non sentì più nulla.

 

 

John riprese coscienza lentamente.

Sentì le voci di Greg, Mycroft e Mike, che giungevano da lontanissimo.

Aprì appena gli occhi.

In realtà le voci arrivavano dalla stanza accanto.

“Sherlock?” chiamò John.

Immediatamente i tre uomini entrarono nella stanza.

“John, come ti senti?” chiese Mike.

“Sherlock è morto.” mormorò John, con tono disperato.

Greg si sedette sul letto, dall’altra parte, rispetto a Mike.

“Sì, John. – disse, prendendo la mano del dottore – Sherlock non c’è più.”

Mycroft si stava tenendo in disparte, osservando tutto attentamente.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò John.

“Ti sei agitato troppo. – rispose Mike – La pressione è salita alle stelle. Sei rimasto privo di coscienza per circa mezz’ora.”

“Il bambino sta bene?” la voce di John era molto preoccupata.

Non poteva perdere anche il bambino.

Non dopo aver perso Sherlock.

“Il bambino sta bene. – lo rassicurò Mike con un sorriso – Stai tranquillo.”

John annuì, sollevato.

“Ho controllato il livello di ormone Omega nel tuo sangue. – aggiunse Mike – È troppo alto, John. So che stai soffrendo terribilmente per la perdita di Sherlock, ma _devi_ avere un rapporto sessuale con qualcuno.”

John fissava il soffitto.

Sospirò:

“Vi siete accordati, vero? – chiese John, rivolto a nessuno in particolare – Per tutti voi dovrei farlo con Greg.”

“Sarebbe la soluzione più logica ed accettabile, soprattutto per te. – rispose Mycroft, avvicinandosi – Dopo quello che hai passato con Moriarty, avere rapporti sessuali con degli sconosciuti sarebbe stressante per te e per il bambino. Questa è una gravidanza che sta già mettendo a rischio la tua vita, perché aumentare il pericolo? Greg lo conosci. È stato il tuo Beta.”

“E quello che prova lui non ha importanza?” chiese John a denti stretti.

“Io sono d’accordo.” intervenne subito Greg, con dolcezza.

John si voltò verso di lui:

“Non è giusto! – sibilò – Non posso usarti in questo modo. Siamo amici.”

Greg gli sorrise teneramente:

“John, mi fa piacere che ti preoccupi per me e che tu abbia a cuore i miei sentimenti, però dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questo problema. – fece una piccola pausa – Dimmi, quali altre alternative ci sono?”

John tornò a fissare il soffitto.

L’espressione del suo viso era così disperata che gli altri tre uomini avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo, ma sapevano che era John che doveva prendere una decisione.

“Hai ragione.” rispose con un filo di voce, appena udibile.

“Noi andiamo fuori.” disse Mycroft.

Uscì, seguito da Mike.

John e Greg rimasero soli nella stanza.

 

 

Greg iniziò con lo spogliare se stesso, poi John.

Il dottore era rigido e teso.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, come se questo potesse annullare quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

Greg fece mettere John con il volto sul cuscino e lo massaggiò lentamente, muovendo le mani delicatamente sul corpo del dottore, facendo piccoli cerchi che si allargavano sempre più.

Partendo dai polpacci, era salito lungo la schiena, arrivando fino al collo.

Lo aveva fatto girare e lo aveva massaggiato cominciando dalle spalle, passando sul torace fino a scendere fino ai piedi, a cui aveva dedicato grande attenzione.

Faceva tutto sempre lentamente.

Greg si stava prendendo tutto il tempo necessario a far rilassare John, cercando di ritrovare la familiarità che avevano avuto tanti anni prima.

E la cosa stava funzionando

John si era un po’ rilassato.

Greg iniziò a baciarlo.

Evitò la bocca, in quanto gli sembrò troppo intimo.

Non voleva che John si sentisse a disagio.

Il bacio sulle labbra, con le lingue intrecciate a rincorrersi e cercarsi, era un’esperienza da amanti.

Per quanto a Greg avrebbe fatto piacere, sapeva che John non lo avrebbe voluto.

Loro non stavano facendo l’amore.

Stavano avendo un rapporto sessuale per proteggere il bambino che John portava in grembo.

Non erano John e Greg.

Erano un Omega e il suo Beta.

Per tutti questi motivi, Greg non tentò nemmeno di avvicinarsi alle labbra, ma partì direttamente dal collo.

Sentiva che John rabbrividiva sotto di lui.

Greg continuò a baciarlo, scendendo sul torace, arrivando all’inguine, dove iniziò ad usare la lingua per sollecitare il pene del biondo dottore.

Lestrade sapeva che il proprio membro era eccitato e pronto a svolgere il dovere che era stato chiamato a compiere.

Ne era anche felice.

Però continuava a rispettare i tempi di John.

Studiava attentamente la reazione del corpo di John ad ogni sua mossa, fino a quando si rese conto che era abbastanza eccitato da non poter rimandare di essere preso.

“John, sto per penetrarti. – lo informò Greg con voce bassa e dolce – Devi dirmi se ti faccio del male, va bene?”

John, finalmente, si decise a guardarlo:

“So che non mi farai del male. – mormorò – Mi fido di te.”

Greg gli sorrise:

“Grazie per la fiducia.”

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“Grazie a te. – ribatté – Stai facendo molto di più di quello che dovresti, per me. Non potrò mai ricambiare.”

“Fare sesso con te non è certo un gran sacrificio.” disse Greg.

Allargò le gambe di John e ci si mise in mezzo.

John chiuse gli occhi e Greg entrò in lui, delicatamente.

 

 

Mycroft e Mike stavano aspettando in salotto.

Era passata circa un’ora, da quando erano usciti dalla stanza di John.

Greg uscì, perfettamente vestito.

“Sta dormendo. – riferì agli altri due uomini – È andato tutto bene.”

Mycroft sorrise soddisfatto:

“Bene. Direi che io possa andare a casa.”

Si alzò, ma non riuscì a fare che pochi passi, perché Greg si piazzò davanti a lui, con un’espressione decisa sul volto:

“Io la sto aiutando in tutto questo per il bene di John, – il tono di voce era minaccioso – ma faccia qualcosa contro John e se la vedrà con me. Lei sarà anche potente, Mycroft, ma io non sono più un ragazzino. Sono stato chiaro?”

Mycroft ricambiò lo sguardo di Greg, ma il tono di voce era molto più dolce:

“Le persone presenti in questa stanza hanno tutte lo stesso scopo: tenere John ed il bambino al sicuro.”

“Bene.” disse Greg.

“Bene.” ricambiò Mycroft.

Greg si fece da parte e lo lasciò uscire.

 

 

Nella sua stanza, John dormiva e sognava.

Era una giornata luminosa e soleggiata.

John si trovava in un parco, sotto una meravigliosa quercia dalla chioma enorme ed ombreggiante.

Sotto di lui aveva un panno, come se avesse fatto un pic nic.

Poco lontano c’era un bambino, con capricciosi ricci mori ed occhi di un intenso azzurro, che allungava le piccole braccia verso di lui e cercava di raggiungerlo, traballando sulle gambette insicure e ridendo felice.

John lo afferrava, stringendolo a sé e sorridendo contento.

E vicino a lui c’era Sherlock, che li guardava orgoglioso e pieno d’amore.

Era un sogno meraviglioso.

John, Sherlock ed il loro bellissimo bambino.

Una vera famiglia felice.

E John non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarsi da quel sogno, perché la realtà che lo aspettava era fredda e solitaria, senza il suo meraviglioso Sherlock, con gli occhi di ghiaccio ed il cuore caldo.

 

 

Da qualche parte in Europa, Sherlock guardava il cielo stellato e si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo John.

Gli mancava.

Sembrava quasi che il mondo fosse più ostile, senza di lui.

“ _Aspettami John._ – pensò – _Io tornerò da te. Ti giuro che tornerò da te e che non ti lascerò mai più_.”

La nebbia lo avvolse, facendo dissolvere la sua immagine agli occhi dei rari passanti, frettolosi ed infreddoliti.

Sherlock avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa.

Anche se avesse dovuto impiegarci anni, lui sarebbe tornato dal suo John e sarebbero vissuti per sempre felici e contenti.

Sherlock non credeva nelle favole.

Il lieto fine era raro nella vita reale.

Però, lui voleva che la loro fiaba finisse nel modo giusto ed avrebbe lottato contro il mondo intero affinché questo accadesse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturalmente tutti sappiamo quanto Mycroft possa essere manipolatore e decidere cosa dire e cosa tacere.  
> La terza parte avrebbe dovuto chiudersi con questo capitolo, ma, una volta scritto, si è rivelato lunghissimo, così lo ho diviso in due e la prossima settimana vi aspetta il quinto (ed ultimo!).  
> Quindi, in attesa dei vostri commenti, vi do appuntamento a mercoledì prossimo.  
> Ciao!


	5. Vivo per lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gravidanza di John e l'aiuto dei suoi amici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non dovrebbe esistere.  
> Consideratelo un piccolo bonus (o malus, decidete voi).  
> Alla fine del capitolo precedente si passava direttamente ad un “Erano trascorsi cinque mesi.”, che portava alla conclusione della terza parte.  
> Poi mi sono detta: perché perdere l’occasione di far impazzire (in senso buono, stavolta) John?  
> È vero che Sherlock non c’è e non può fare la sua parte di padre in attesa, ma Mycroft e Greg possono essere degli ottimi sostituti.  
> L’idea ha allungato talmente tanto il quarto capitolo che lo ho diviso in due parti.  
> Ed ecco qui questo capitolo.  
> Spero che vi piaccia.  
> Non è proprio una storia, ma una serie di scenette che vede coinvolto John con i tre amici, per arrivare alla fine.  
> Approfitto per chiedere già la vostra comprensione ed il vostro perdono.  
> Per cosa, lo capirete alla fine.  
> Intanto, fazzoletti pronti e buona lettura!

Dagli studi sul genere umano, si era scoperto che l’Umanità era suddivisa in tre tipi: Alfa, Beta ed Omega.

Gli Omega maschi erano rarissimi e, per questo, contesi e desiderati dai maschi Alfa.

I maschi Omega erano in grado di concepire bambini ed erano notoriamente molto fertili, ma erano assoggettati ad una legge istituita appositamente per loro, che li costringeva a vivere nel Centro dalla nascita fino ai trent’anni.

Durante gli ultimi dieci anni della loro vita al Centro, venivano ingravidati da Alfa diversi, senza amore, ed i neonati venivano loro strappati, senza che potessero nemmeno vederne il volto.

Era per questo che, una volta liberi, gli Omega si mimetizzavano in mezzo ai maschi Beta e non avevano più figli.

Erano decenni che non si avevano notizie di un Omega che aspettasse un bambino nel mondo reale, quello esterno al Centro.

Quindi Il fatto che ad aspettare un bambino fosse un Omega di nome John Watson, che aveva lasciato il Centro già da oltre sette anni, sarebbe stata una notizia già più che rimarchevole.

Ancora più intrigante era il fatto che il bambino fosse figlio del famigerato Sherlock Holmes.

Tutti i giornali lo dipingevano ancora come un imbroglione, un impostore ed un falso genio, che si era pomposamente autodefinito consulente investigativo, quando era lui stesso a creare i casi su cui poi era chiamato ad indagare.

Sherlock Holmes si era suicidato, buttandosi giù dal terrazzo del Bart’s e trascinando con sé il proprio mortale avversario, James Moriarty.

Tutto ciò, era accaduto davanti agli occhi atterriti di John Watson, l’Omega innamorato di Sherlock Holmes, che aveva fatto capire al biondo dottore come anche gli Alfa avessero un cuore.

John aveva sempre creduto in Sherlock e sapeva che non fosse un impostore.

Lui sapeva quanto Sherlock fosse stato intelligente e meraviglioso.

Malgrado l’eccezionalità della notizia, però, nessun giornalista, era a conoscenza della miracolosa gravidanza di John, quindi nessuno gli chiedeva di raccontare la sua verità.

Mycroft Holmes, il fratello maggiore di Sherlock, proteggeva l’Omega e la sua privacy, come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

Ed, insieme a lui, Gregory Lestrade e Mike Stamford avevano creato una cortina protettiva intorno al dottore ed al piccolo, che presto sarebbe nato.

Nessuno doveva disturbare John e la sua gravidanza.

Nessuno poteva permettersi di mettere a rischio la serenità e l’incolumità del biondo Omega.

 

 

**Vivo per lui**

 

 

Era trascorso un mese da quando Sherlock era saltato dal terrazzo del Bart’s davanti agli occhi di John Watson.

John non era tornato a vivere a Baker Street, ma era rimasto da Greg.

Questo perché l’appartamento di Baker Street era un ricettacolo di dolorosi ricordi e John aveva bisogno di calma e tranquillità.

La signora Hudson non aveva affittato il 221B, sperando che il dottore vi tornasse a vivere, con il bambino.

Era sicuramente questo il motivo che spingeva Mycroft Holmes a pagare l’affitto di un appartamento vuoto.

Da quando aveva percepito il piccolo muoversi, John aveva iniziato a parlargli a voce alta, raccontandogli di Sherlock, di quanto fosse meraviglioso e dolce, della sua mente brillante e del sorriso raro, ma intenso che riservava solo a lui.

Sì.

John aveva regolato la propria vita in una routine che la rendesse sopportabile.

Se non fosse stato per i suoi tre cavalieri serventi, che avevano la capacità di soffocarlo con le loro attenzioni.

 

 

Il primo era Gregory Lestrade.

Il fatto di essere stato il suo Beta ai tempi in cui John viveva al Centro, aveva reso l’ispettore decisamente protettivo nei confronti dell’Omega.

“Sei sicuro di poter tornare a lavorare?” gli chiese quella mattina.

John era appena tornato da una visita medica al Centro.

Gli esami erano risultati tutti perfetti.

Il bambino stava bene.

Lui stava bene.

Passato il primo momento di shock per la morte di Sherlock, John era sceso a patti con il proprio dolore ed aveva cercato di convivervi, per il bene di William.

C’erano ancora momenti in cui la sofferenza per perdita di Sherlock gli toglieva il fiato e gli faceva desiderare di essere morto insieme a lui, ma la presenza del figlio era sempre più tangibile e questo gli dava la forza di resistere alla disperazione e di andare avanti.

Visto che le condizioni fisiche di John erano veramente ottime, Mike lo aveva autorizzato a riprendere il lavoro, anche se solo a part time.

Stare tutto il giorno in casa a non fare nulla, innervosiva John molto più che eseguire un’autopsia.

Questo fatto, però, aveva incontrato la ferma opposizione di Gregory Lestrade, che si sentiva decisamente in obbligo ed in diritto di proteggere l’amico da tutto e da tutti.

Anche da sé stesso.

“Sì, Greg, sono sicuro. – rispose John, in tono paziente – Anche Mike è d’accordo con me e mi ha dato il permesso. Comunque, devo andare a visita ogni settimana. Se gli esami ed i controlli dovessero evidenziare anche solo un piccolissimo problema, Mike mi rimetterà subito agli arresti domiciliari.”

“E se dovesse arrivare il corpo di qualcuno con qualche strana malattia? – continuò Lestrade – E come farai a muovere i cadaveri? Se ti arrivasse un peso massimo …”

“Greg, – lo interruppe John – sei molto caro a preoccuparti, ma sono un medico. Mi sono accordato con il dottor Fisher per avere sempre un assistente e per occuparmi di autopsie a bassissimo rischio.”

Lestrade lo guardò in modo scettico e poco convinto:

“Mike ti detto quante ore puoi lavorare?” insisté.

“Mezza giornata. – sospirò John – Quattro ore.”

“Per spostarti fra casa e lavoro, viene sempre a prenderti Steve?” perseverò l’ispettore.

John fissò Greg dritto negli occhi, decisamente seccato:

“Mi stai facendo il terzo grado?” domandò in tono minaccioso.

“Mi sto solo informando.” Ribatté Lestrade, incrociando le braccia, per nulla impressionato dall’occhiataccia di John.

“Sì! Sono d’accordo con Mycroft che Steve sia sempre a mia disposizione per gli spostamenti all’interno della città. – rispose John, esasperato – Si inizia a vedere la pancia e non prenderei mai la metropolitana, con il rischio di essere aggredito da qualche pazzoide che mi scambi per un alieno! Al di fuori del Centro, non esistono persone abituate a vedere uomini incinti ed io non farei mai nulla per mettere in pericolo il piccolo William! Sei contento?”

John sperò che Greg desistesse.

Lestrade, invece, lo studiò per nulla soddisfatto:

“È per non mettere in pericolo il piccolo William che dovresti stare a casa.” Ribadì l’ispettore.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Il cellulare di Greg iniziò a suonare insistentemente.

L’ispettore non poté ignorarlo:

“Lestrade!” rispose seccato.

Ascoltò per qualche minuto, prendendo nota di qualcosa su un pezzo di carta.

“Mi sono segnato l’indirizzo. – riprese – Dite ad Anderson di non spostare neppure uno spillo, fino al mio arrivo, se vuole arrivare vivo alla fine della giornata.”

Riattaccò.

“Hanno trovato un cadavere. – spiegò infastidito – Si tratta di un omicidio. Devo andare, ma non finisce qui. Ci vediamo più tardi.”

Si infilò la giacca, prese le chiavi dell’auto ed uscì.

John si accarezzò il ventre:

“Grazie per questo omicidio. – mormorò – Scommetto che c’è il tuo zampino, Sherlock. Hai fatto in modo che Greg mi desse un po’ di tregua.”

Per la prima volta in vita sua, John era contento del fatto che qualcuno fosse stato ucciso.

Percepì una piccola fitta di rimorso all’altezza dello stomaco, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere riconoscente verso l’assassino che aveva costretto Greg ad andare al lavoro, invece di tormentare lui.

 

 

Quando John riusciva a sottrarsi al controllo vigile di Greg, subentrava Mycroft.

John era convinto che nell’appartamento ci fossero delle telecamere, piazzate dal maggiore degli Holmes per sorvegliare l’Omega che portava in grembo il figlio di suo fratello.

Il dottore sperava vivamente che Mycroft avesse avuto la decenza di non farne mettere in bagno o in camera da letto.

Ogni tanto si guardava intorno per cercare di capire dove potessero essere, ma non ne aveva mai veramente trovata nessuna.

Il motivo per cui John sospettava che vi fossero delle telecamere in casa derivava dal fatto che appena Greg usciva, Mycroft si presentava alla porta dell’appartamento con qualche scusa.

Il campanello suonava.

John andava ad aprire e si trovava davanti il viso sorridente di Mycroft:

“Buongiorno John, passavo da queste parti, ti va di uscire a pranzo?” chiedeva il maggiore degli Holmes.

Oppure:

“Che ne dici di andare a teatro stasera? Il Ministro della Cultura mi ha regalato due biglietti per il Re Lear.”

Ancora:

“So che stasera c’è la partita, ti va di andare a vederla in compagnia allo stadio? Ho giusto due posti per la tribuna d’onore.”

John emetteva un grugnito di disapprovazione, ma Mycroft finiva sempre per convincerlo a fare quello che voleva lui.

Quella mattina non andò in modo diverso dal solito.

Greg era uscito da meno di mezz’ora, che il campanello suonò.

John aprì la porta:

“Buongiorno, Mycroft. Non mi va di andare in un ristorante o a teatro o in uno stadio o a fare qualsiasi altra cosa tu abbia in mente. Si comincia a vedere la pancia e non mi va di essere osservato come un fenomeno da baraccone. Va bene?” aveva parlato tutto d’un fiato.

Mycroft non si era scomposto, non lo faceva mai, ad ogni modo, e gli aveva sorriso:

“Lo immaginavo. Ho portato da mangiare. Sono passato in quel ristorante che ti piace tanto, da Angelo, e gli ho detto che ti avrei portato il pranzo. Angelo in persona si raccomanda che tu mangi tutto.”

 

 

_Il ristorante preferito da John e Sherlock._

_Il **loro** ristorante._

_Quello del loro primo vero appuntamento._

_Ricordava ancora il nervosismo di Sherlock per quella prima uscita ufficiale come coppia._

_Avevano già fatto l’amore, dato che avevano trascorso il Ciclo di Calori di John insieme._

_Il loro vero primo appuntamento, però, era stato quasi subito dopo la fine del caso del taxista – serial killer._

_“Stasera andiamo fuori a cena.” Lo aveva informato Sherlock._

_“Davvero? – aveva chiesto, John, sorpreso – Dobbiamo festeggiare la soluzione di qualche caso?”_

_“No. – aveva risposto Sherlock, con un’espressione fra il misterioso e l’eccitato sul viso – Però vestiti bene. Evita i tuoi soliti maglioni, va bene?”_

_“Cosa hanno i miei maglioni che non va?” aveva domandato John, quasi offeso._

_“Sono brutti ed alcuni davvero ridicoli. Non so che gusto tu abbia nel vestirti. Vuoi che decida io cosa ti devi mettere?” aveva ribattuto Sherlock, in quel tono pedante che John odiava veramente, quando lo usava con lui._

_“No, grazie. Posso vestirmi da solo!” aveva sbottato John, in tono gelido._

_Quando, poco prima di uscire, si era presentato nel salotto di Baker Street vestito con un elegante completo nero ed una camicia bianca con tanto di cravatta, John non aveva ancora smaltito la rabbia._

_“Approvi la mia scelta?” aveva chiesto in tono freddo._

_Sherlock si era girato verso di lui e lo aveva fissato._

_A bocca aperta._

_Senza parole._

_“Sei bellissimo.” Aveva mormorato infine._

_John era arrossito ed il viso si era illuminato in un sorriso pieno d’amore:_

_“Esagerato, ma sei perdonato.”_

_Arrivati da Angelo, il ristoratore italiano li aveva fatti accomodare al loro tavolo, apparecchiato elegantemente, con al centro una candela nuova._

_“È tutto come lo volevi tu?” domandò Angelo a Sherlock, gongolante._

_“Perfetto.” Aveva risposto il consulente investigativo, con un sorriso raggiante._

_Stava guardando John, illuminato dal lume della candela, che ne disegnava i contorni del viso con ombre e luci soffuse._

_Sul viso del dottore era dipinta un’espressione perplessa e confusa._

_Sherlock si era seduto ed aveva preso le mani di John fra le proprie:_

_“So che la nostra relazione è iniziata in modo strano. – aveva esordito Sherlock – Sono consapevole del fatto che siamo partiti facendo sesso, che, di solito, è il punto di arrivo in un corteggiamento. Proprio per questo ti ho invitato fuori a cena stasera. Io non voglio solo fare sesso con te, John. Non mi importa che tu sia un Omega. Io ti amo. E ti amo perché sei tu, non perché io sono un Alfa e tu un Omega. Io ti amo per i tuoi occhi, per la tua voce, per il modo in cui mi ascolti, per il modo in cui apprezzi i miei ragionamenti, perché mi sopporti, perché sei il mio solo e migliore amico, perché sai dove sia il mio cuore e lo hai raggiunto senza alcuno sforzo, perché ti prendi cura di me, come nessuno ha mai fatto prima. Vuoi essere il mio compagno per sempre? Vuoi farmi l’onore di lasciarti amare da me per tutto il resto della nostra vita?”_

_Aveva finito di parlare ed aveva tirato fuori dalla giacca una scatola, consegnandola ad un sorpreso  e commosso John, che fissava Sherlock negli occhi come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie._

_“Aprila!” lo aveva sollecitato Sherlock, con un sorriso entusiasta sulle labbra rosate._

_John la aveva aperta._

_Nella scatola c’erano due braccialetti in oro bianco._

_Nella parte interna di uno era inciso “Sherlock”, mentre nell’altro era scritto “John”._

_John era rimasto senza parole e fissava Sherlock a bocca spalancata._

_“Uno è per te ed uno è per me. Avremo i nomi l’uno dell’altro a diretto contatto con la pelle, così saremo sempre insieme, anche quando saremo lontani. Mi vuoi per sempre nella tua vita?”_

_“Sì.” Aveva sussurrato John, ritrovando, finalmente, la voce._

_Sherlock aveva preso il braccialetto con inciso il proprio nome e lo aveva messo al polso sinistro di John, che aveva chiuso l’altro braccialetto al polso sinistro del consulente investigativo._

_John aveva fissato i braccialetti ai loro polsi per qualche minuto, poi si era allungato sul tavolo ed aveva iniziato a baciare Sherlock sulle labbra._

_Il bacio sembrò durare una vita intera._

_Quando si separarono, erano accaldati ed arrossati, ma l’espressione ebete sui volti di entrambi era più che eloquente di quali fossero i loro sentimenti reciproci._

_“Posso iniziare a portare la cena?” era intervenuto Angelo, con un sorriso elettrizzato._

_“Sì, grazie.” avevano risposto entrambi._

_Quella sera era stato l’inizio ufficiale della loro relazione._

 

 

John toccò il braccialetto, che portava ancora al polso.

“John, stai bene?” la voce di Mycroft sembrava arrivare da lontano.

John cercò di mettere a fuoco il volto del maggiore degli Holmes, ma fece molta fatica.

Si rese conto di avere gli occhi pieni di lacrime:

“Scusa. – mormorò – Sto bene. Entra. Mi fa piacere mangiare qualcosa con te.”

C’era una tale tristezza nel suo tono, da spezzare il cuore.

Mycroft non lo forzò a parlare, perché sapeva cosa significasse Angelo per John e Sherlock.

Misero qualche piatto sulla tavola ed iniziarono a pranzare.

In silenzio.

Questa era una cosa che John apprezzava molto di Mycroft.

La sua capacità di accettare il silenzio e di non volerlo riempire per forza.

John gustò ogni boccone.

Dalla morte di Sherlock non era più andato da Angelo e gli era mancata la sua cucina.

Gli era mancato il calore del ristoratore.

“Grazie per questo pranzo. – disse infine – La cucina di Angelo è sempre fantastica.”

“Gli farò sapere che hai apprezzato quello che ha preparato. – annuì Mycroft – Ho saputo che tornerai al lavoro.”

John sospirò.

Era abituato anche al fatto che Mycroft sapesse sempre tutto.

Del resto, Mycroft era il Governo Inglese e, come tale, poteva ficcanasare ovunque.

Nel caso della sua gravidanza, comunque, era più facile che Mike gli avesse riferito gli esiti della visita o che Greg gli avesse telefonato affinché facesse pressioni su John per non farlo tornare al lavoro.

“Sto bene e a casa mi annoio. – ribatté John – Farò di tutto per non affaticarmi …”

“Lo so. – sorrise rassicurante Mycroft, interrompendolo – Capisco che tu voglia distrarti. Stai solo attento a non affaticarti. Niente straordinari.”

John scartò l’idea della telefonata di Greg.

“Oggi sei pieno di sorprese. – ribatté – Mi aspettavo che fossi contrario.”

“Conto sul fatto che non farai mai nulla per mettere in pericolo te stesso ed il figlio di Sherlock.” Spiegò Mycroft.

John sorrise, rilassato.

Ultimamente Mycroft aveva sempre questo effetto su di lui, lo rilassava.

La sua presenza e la sua vicinanza lo facevano sentire sicuro e protetto.

“Nessuno tiene a questo bambino più di me, lo sai.” Lo rassicurò John.

Mycroft si alzò, prese il suo inseparabile ombrello e si avviò verso la porta:

“Domani mattina alle 10 Steve verrà a prenderti. – informò John – Buon rientro al lavoro, John.”

“Grazie. – ribatté John – Buon lavoro anche a te.”

Mycroft era andato via.

La casa si era vuotata.

“Tuo zio è un uomo fuori dal comune. – sussurrò John al piccolo – Come lo era tuo padre.”

La mano salì ad accarezzare l’addome.

Sì, Mycroft sarebbe stato un ottimo zio.

 

 

Poi, c’era Mike Stamford.

John e Mike erano amici di lunga data.

“Sta andando tutto bene. – disse Mike con un sorriso soddisfatto – Tutti i valori sono nella norma, quindi puoi tranquillamente continuare a lavorare. Senza affaticarti.”

“Grazie.” John sorrise e stava per alzarsi, quando Mike riprese a parlare:

“Dobbiamo accordarci per il parto.”

John rimase seduto e fissò Mike stupito:

“Di cosa dovremmo parlare?” chiese sorpreso.

“Faremo il taglio cesareo, va bene?” domandò Mike.

“No. – rispose John, con una nota di panico nella voce – Il parto sarà naturale. Ho già partorito altre volte.”

“Lo so, ma eri molto più giovane. – ribatté Mike – E non eri stato sottoposto a tanto stress.”

“Certo che no! – sbottò John con ira – Ero solo stato stuprato, ingravidato e privato dei miei bambini. Ripetutamente. Nessuno stress.”

Mike e John si fissarono per qualche minuto negli occhi.

“Nessun taglio cesareo – ribadì John, con veemenza – Non permetterò a nessuno di sedarmi, anche solo parzialmente. Voglio sentire nascere il figlio di Sherlock e vederlo immediatamente.”

“John, sai che nessuno te lo porterà via!” lo rassicurò Mike.

“Certo. – concordò John – Niente taglio o sedativi.”

Mike sospirò.

Capiva che John avesse il timore che qualcuno gli portasse via il bambino.

Aveva sperato di convincere John, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato modo di fargli firmare le carte per il taglio cesareo ed era inutile farlo agitare.

Mike desisté, ma, ogni tanto, ritentava.

 

 

Se John, comunque, poteva affrontare uno alla volta i suoi protettori e sperare di averla vinta su qualcosa, quando erano tutti e tre insieme, non aveva modo di spuntarla.

Era tornato a casa dalla mezza giornata di lavoro.

Oramai era di sette mesi e mezzo e presto non avrebbe più potuto lavorare.

La pancia era sempre più prominente e William si agitava molto.

Decisamente era figlio di Sherlock.

Non era capace di stare buono e tranquillo nemmeno dentro la pancia del padre.

John aprì la porta con un sorriso sulle labbra che svanì, quando si trovò davanti Mycroft, Mike e Greg.

“Cosa è successo?” Chiese preoccupato.

“Corso preparto!” rispose Mike, con un gran sorriso, mostrando il tappetino aperto in terra, nel mezzo del salotto.

“Corso preparto?” ripeté John, sicuro di avere capito male.

“Corso preparto.” Confermò Greg, accompagnando l’affermazione con un vigoroso cenno del capo.

“Siete impazziti? – domandò John arrabbiato – Ho già partorito sette volte, vi sembra che abbia bisogno di un corso preparto?”

“Tu, forse, no. – rispose Mycroft – Noi sì.”

“Tu sei d’accordo?” John era esterrefatto.

“Sei il primo Omega incinto fuori dai confini del Centro da anni. – intervenne Mike – Se io riuscissi a dimostrare che gli Alfa e gli Omega potrebbero avere rapporti normali e mettere al mondo tanti bambini, anche se non esistesse la legge sugli Omega, potremmo farla abolire e salvare i pochi Omega rimasti dal destino che è stato loro riservato.”

“Cosa vorresti dire?” chiese John, sospettoso.

“Ho osservato te e Mycroft interagire. – spiegò Mike con un sorriso – Certo la mia ricerca sarebbe più esaustiva se ci fosse Sherlock …”

Mike si interruppe.

Avrebbe voluto sprofondare o mordersi la lingua, ma ormai la frase gli era scappata.

“Vorremmo tutti che ci fosse Sherlock. – sussurrò John – Adorerebbe questo bambino.”

“Insomma … allora … – Mike si schiarì la voce – dicevo … ho notato che Mycroft ha un potere rilassante su di te. Così ho fatto dei test e mi sono reso conto che l’Alfa, vicino ad un Omega in stato interessante, rilascia dei feromoni particolari che hanno il potere di calmare e tranquillizzare l’uomo in attesa. Tutti gli Omega del Centro sono sempre agitati e si sentono come se non fosse naturale essere incinto. In effetti, siete pur sempre uomini e vedervi diversi dagli altri maschi della razza vi fa sentire …”

“Scherzi della natura. – continuò John per lui – Mostri. Diversi. Strambi.”

“Esatto! – ribatté Mike, con entusiasmo – Invece, la vicinanza del maschio Alfa, che emette questi feromoni, vi fa sentire accettati ed amati. Questo rende la gravidanza più tranquilla e sicura. Io sono certo che la natura abbia cercato di compensare le insicurezze della gravidanza maschile, fornendo agli Alfa i feromoni che calmano gli Omega, mentre gli Omega continuano ad avere il Ciclo di Calori per tenere legati a sé gli Alfa.”

“Pensi ad una specie di doppio filo che faccia restare insieme Alfa ed Omega anche durante questo periodo che potrebbe rovinare il loro rapporto.”

“Sì, è così! – Mike era veramente eccitato – Se fosse così, la legge sugli Omega andrebbe contro tutto ciò che ci sarebbe di più naturale al mondo. Se riesco a dimostrare che gli Alfa e gli Omega sarebbero capaci di innamorarsi, concepire ed allevare i loro figli senza che nessuna parte fosse messa in pericolo, potremmo far cambiare la legge! Capisci?”

“Un solo caso non fa scienza.” Ribatté John, scettico.

“Hai ragione. – concordò Mike – Però potrebbe essere la base su cui avviare una sperimentazione seria sulla vera relazione che dovrebbe esistere fra Alfa ed Omega. Siete così rari, John, non credi che sia giunto il momento di capire veramente chi siate?”

“Perché il corso preparto?” domandò ancora John.

“Perché studierò approfonditamente l’interazione fra te e Mycroft. – rispose Mike – Inoltre, vorremmo far venire qualche altro Alfa per vedere se il comportamento di Omega ed Alfa cambi, se i due siano legati o meno.”

“Un altro Alfa, qui?” chiese John, allarmato.

“Li sceglierò io personalmente. – intervenne Mycroft – Saranno solo due e saranno persone di assoluta fiducia che selezionerò accuratamente.”

“Avete pensato a tutto.” Sospirò John.

“Ed io saprò cosa dovrò fare durante il parto.” Si intromise Greg, che non aveva ancora detto una parola.

“Pensate di venire tutti in sala parto con me?” sbottò John irritato.

“Teniamo tutti a te ed al bambino. – rispose Mycroft – E vogliamo condividere con te la gioia della nascita di questo piccolo miracolo. Ci puoi biasimare?”

John si calmò.

Mike ne prese mentalmente nota.

“Allora?” domandò pieno di speranza.

“Che corso preparto sia.” Si rassegnò John.

Gli altri tre uomini sorrisero e stabilirono le quattro sere a settimane in cui si sarebbero riuniti.

John li osservava.

Era contento di essere circondato da tanti cari e fidati amici, ma in quei momenti sentiva la mancanza di Sherlock come un peso enorme al cuore, che gli toglieva il fiato.

 

 

Il mese e mezzo seguente trascorse sereno e tranquillo.

Con grande gioia di John, finalmente la gravidanza stava giungendo al termine.

La pancia era diventata enorme e pesante.

Non ricordava di averci fatto tanto caso, durante le altre gravidanze.

Forse, però, i suoi ricordi erano offuscati dal fatto che aveva sempre cercato di ignorare le gravidanze subite al Centro, dal momento che gli portavano via i bambini appena nati.

Stavolta, malgrado avesse dovuto sopportare i super protettivi Mycroft, Greg e Mike, si era goduto ogni istante con il suo piccolo William.

Aveva a lungo cercato di immaginare quale aspetto potesse avere.

Sperava tanto che assomigliasse a Sherlock e che ne avesse anche la straordinaria intelligenza.

Presto, comunque, lo avrebbe stretto tra le braccia.

Era tutto pronto.

La borsa con i cambi per il periodo di ricovero al Centro.

Il lettino che avrebbe accolto William, una volta tornato a casa.

Pannolini, creme, fasciatoio, vestitini, calzini, ciuci, biberon e latte in polvere.

Mike e Mycroft erano sempre nelle chiamate rapide.

Erano tutti in trepidante attesa del giorno in cui William avesse deciso di lasciare il sicuro rifugio del ventre di John, per avventurarsi nel mondo freddo ed ostile, ma pieno di amore, che lo aspettava.

Era notte fonda.

Greg era profondamente addormentato.

John entrò nella sua stanza e lo scosse gentilmente.

Greg si svegliò di soprassalto:

“Cosa …?” biascicò assonnato.

“Scusa Greg. – sorrise John – Si sono rotte le acque.”

“Si sono rotte le acque?” ripeté Greg, senza capire.

Fissò per un attimo John, che sembrava teso ed era perfettamente vestito, malgrado fosse ancora notte.

“SI SONO ROTTE LE ACQUE! – urlò Greg, realizzando cosa avesse detto John – Il bambino sta per nascere. John, stai calmo, andrà tutto bene.”

Greg uscì dal letto, si infilò i pantaloni.

“Dobbiamo chiamare Mike e Mycroft.”

“L’ho già fatto io.” lo informò John.

“Bene. – andò verso la porta – Le chiavi dell’auto!” Greg le cercava disperatamente in tasca.

“Sono qui.” disse John, scuotendole.

“Ah, bene. Andiamo.”

John non si mosse, ma sorrise:

“Greg, dovresti mettere una camicia o un maglioncino.”

Greg si guardò:

“Sì, giusto. Hai ragione.” tornò in camera e finì di vestirsi.

John era sceso ed era andato in auto.

Greg lo raggiunse.

“La borsa!” esclamò, preparandosi a scendere dall’auto.

John gli mise una mano sul braccio:

“È sul sedile posteriore. – mormorò John – Greg, stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene.”

Greg gli sorrise e partì sgommando, con la sirena attaccata.

 

 

Quando arrivarono al Centro, Mike e Mycroft li stavano già aspettando con una sedie a rotelle:

“Come sta andando?” chiese Mike.

“Le contrazioni sono ogni otto minuti.” rispose John.

“Bene. – sorrise Mike – Andiamo in sala parto.”

Mike guardò di sottecchi Mycroft.

Non era mai capitato che un Alfa entrasse in sala parto.

Mycroft, però, non sembrava per nulla intenzionato ad andare via.

Prese una mano di John:

“Andrà tutto bene. – sussurrò – Stai tranquillo.”

I quattro uomini entrarono in sala parto.

Mycroft e Greg aiutarono John a sdraiarsi sul lettino, mentre Mike si infilava camice e guanti, posizionandosi in fondo ed appoggiando le gambe dell’Omega ai sostegni, in modo che le gambe fossero divaricate.

Mycroft si mise di fianco a John, da una parte, e Greg dall’altra.

Mycroft sembrava perfettamente a proprio agio:

“Respira regolarmente, John. – disse in tono gentile – Così il dolore dovrebbe essere più sopportabile.”

“Ho già partorito altre volte, Mycroft.” sorrise John.

“Lo so. – Mycroft ricambiò il sorriso – Però sono passati anni.”

John gli prese una mano e la strinse, per il dolore della contrazione.

Mycroft si avvicinò, accarezzando la fronte di John con l’altra mano.

Mike notò che il dolore sembrò diminuire.

John inalò profondamente e si rilassò.

“Molto bene, John. – lo rassicurò Mycroft – Sei stato davvero bravo. Ora riposa, in attesa dell’altra.”

L’altra contrazione, non tardò ad arrivare.

John riuscì a trattenere parte dell’urlo di dolore.

“Stai andando bene, John. – lo incoraggiò Mike, controllando i parametri vitali – Sei già dilatato. Vedo la testolina. Poche altre spinte e tutto sarà finito.”

Mycroft continuava a stare vicino a John, sussurrando parole di incoraggiamento:

“Presto lo stringerai fra le braccia. – gli diceva – Presto sarà tutto finito e questo dolore sarà solo un ricordo. Quando terrai William fra le braccia, capirai che ne sarà valsa la pena.”

“Lo so, Mycroft. – ribatté John, appoggiandosi al cuscino – Presto lo vedrò.”

Non disse che avrebbe voluto che ci fosse stato Sherlock, al posto del fratello.

Non ce ne era bisogno.

Lo sapevano tutti, senza che nessuno lo dicesse a voce alta.

Il fantasma di Sherlock sembrava aleggiare nella stanza, come una presenza quasi tangibile.

John sembrava sfinito.

Mike aveva notato che la vicinanza di Mycroft sembrava calmare e tranquillizzare John, come se la presenza dell’Alfa rassicurasse l’Omega anche durante il parto.

“Forza John! – lo esortò Mike – Un ultimo sforzo.”

La contrazione giunse in tutta la sua violenza.

John strinse convulsamente le mani di Mycroft e Greg, urlando con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e spingendo.

Alla fine della spinta, si lasciò cadere sul lettino.

Un primo vagito invase il silenzio della sala parto, per trasformarsi in un pianto irrefrenabile e disperato.

Il piccolo William Sherlock Watson Holmes aveva finalmente fatto la sua apparizione nel mondo.

Erano tutti sorridenti e felici.

Mike tagliò il cordone ombelicale e pesò William.

Una infermiera lo lavò velocemente e lo avvolse in un candido asciugamano bianco.

Mike prese il piccolo dalle braccia dell’infermiera e lo passò a Mycroft, che si avvicinò a John, mostrandogli il figlio e sorridendo orgoglioso:

“John, guarda. – mormorò meravigliato e sorpreso – Guarda che stupendo capolavoro hai creato.”

John era sudato e stanco.

Fece un sorriso al piccolo che strillava nelle braccia dello zio.

Alzò un braccio per accarezzargli il volto, ma sembrava che facesse molta fatica:

“Il mio piccolo … William … Sherlock … ”

Il braccio di John cadde, come se il corpo non avesse più la forza per reggerlo.

Mycroft guardò John preoccupato:

“John …?” chiamò, ma non ottenne risposta.

John aveva un’espressione serena sul volto, ma era pallidissimo e gli occhi erano chiusi.

“John …?” lo sollecitò anche Greg, scuotendolo per una spalla.

“Fuori di qui! – urlò Mike, tornando a controllare fra le gambe di John – Andate fuori di qui! Maledizione, John! Non farci scherzi.”

“Cosa sta succedendo.” chiese Mycroft con tono gelido.

“Ha un’intensa emorragia. – rispose Mike – Fuori di qui!”

“Si salverà?” domandò Mycroft in un soffio.

Mike lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Non doveva permettergli di tenere il bambino.” sibilò.

Mike rivolse la propria attenzione a John, voltando le spalle a Mycroft.

Greg e Mycroft vennero spinti fuori dalla sala parto da un’infermiera, in modo gentile, ma fermo.

La porta a due ante era spalancata e cominciò a chiudersi lentamente.

Sentivano Mike sbraitare ordini decisi e tesi.

Le infermiere si muovevano velocemente intorno a lui ed a John, eseguendo repentinamente gli ordini ricevuti.

Greg si appoggiò alla parete e si lasciò scivolare a sedere in terra, le gambe piegate, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e le mani nei capelli grigi.

Mycroft era pietrificato, fermo in piedi davanti alla porta che si chiudeva.

Stringeva in braccio il figlio di John e Sherlock, che strillava indignato.

L’ultima cosa che arrivò alle orecchie di Mycroft fu il sibilo dell’apparecchio che monitorava il cuore di John.

Un suono acuto e lungo.

E la porta si chiuse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sparate sull’autrice …
> 
> … perché se lo fate non saprete mai come andrà a finire! J
> 
> In questo caso, penso che potremmo chiamarlo “angolo dell’autrice crudele (sadica, perversa, perfida, maligna, cattiva, scellerata, malvagia, malefica, sciagurata, disumana, disgraziata, maledetta … vi ho trovato abbastanza aggettivi? J)”, perché, per sapere cosa sia accaduto, sarete proprio costretti ad aspettare mercoledì e l’inizio della quarta ed ultima parte della serie.  
> Per evitare di sparare sull’autrice, potreste considerare la chiusura di questa parte come la fine di una serie di telefilm che vi lasci con il cliffhanger per la stagione seguente.  
> E siete fortunati di non dover aspettare quattro mesi (o due/tre anni) per il seguito!  
> Ho già detto che guardo troppi telefilm, vero?  
> Sperando che non vogliate picchiarmi, o peggio, aspetto i vostri commenti.
> 
> A mercoledì!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
